Say Something
by LilManiac
Summary: This will hopefully be a little mini romance story. Kind of an off shoot, or a "what if" kind of side story to my ninja turtles ones. Amanda has had her heart broken... who will able to help her put it back together?
1. The Worst News

**Yes, it's another Romance. Yes its about the turtles and YES it has one of my characters in it!  
**

 **(You may also need to know my characters to know whats going on!)**

 **This coincides with my other turtle stories... kind of a weird little "what if" scenario.**

 **Anyway, enough ramblings... READ ON AND ENJOY!**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

His face said everything, before his words did. And I felt my world fell apart in that single moment. I couldn't move, I could barely breathe, unable to do anything but stare at him. No... it couldn't be...

"Amanda, I'm so sorry"

"How long will you be gone?"

"I... don't... maybe... I don't..."

But I knew the answer. I knew...

I knew I'd never see Ithiell again. The love of my life... my everything for almost seven years... and I'd-

I collapsed to my knees, digging my face in my hands and openly sobbing. Everything was crashing around me... everything I'd known...

"I didn't know this could even happen. I'm so sorry. Amanda, I-" He went to touch my arm, but I flinched away from him.

"Don't you _dare_ " The words came out more vicious than I'd intended to, and I felt him move away a little.

"I'm so sorry, Amanda..." He trailed off, hearing the anguish in his voice. But... he'd made his choice...

They'd found out what had happened to Inaad, his twin sister. She was in danger, and she needed help, but...

To do that, Ithiell would have to give up everything to go after her... his friends, his family here... me... the trip itself would take years, as she was on the other side of the universe it seemed...

I heard him let out a strange sound, before he turned to walk away.

"Why?" Was all that came out of my mouth, finally managing to look up at him. My voice seemed to have stopped him in his tracks, his fists clenched before slowly turning to look back at me.

"Why couldn't you-"

To my surprise, he managed a hurt smile "Because by the time we'd make it back... I just couldn't make you wait for me"

"Then let me come with you!" I jumped up, running to him and grabbing his arm "We can-"

"Manda..." He grabbed my hands in his, squeezing them a little "This is the hardest decision I've _ever_ had to make. You'd be away from everyone you love for... well, almost your whole life. And I don't think your dad could handle loosing you too"

That was the final nail in the heart. As much as I hated it... he was right.

"Please don't go" I pleaded, unable to hold in tears. He put his arms around me, pulling me close and letting out another horrible sound.

"I... I can't let her... she's-" He stopped himself then, and I knew what he was going to say. It was the last of his family. His parents were dead.. she was...

But what about _us_? What about Jade and Rtaia and Robert? Weren't we all his family too?

I wanted to scream the words, make him see that we could help him, that we could be there for him too, and that he couldn't...

But I was too hurt to say them, so instead I just held onto him for the few precious moments we had left.

"I will _never_ forget you. I love you _so_ much, and it _kills_ me to leave like this" His words were choked as he tried to talk through what I could only guess was tears. This... for us... it was the only option to him. His claws went to my hair, stroking it softly as his cheek rested against mine.

"I'll wait for-"

"No, Amanda, you can't. Go... find a nice boy, settle down and have kids. Do... do what _I_ always wanted to do with you" He said again, trying to sound strong even though I could tell he was hurting.

"Ithiell?"

"Yes?"

"Don't... don't forget about me... forget about _us_..."

He pulled away just enough so we could look at each other, my heart tearing to pieces at seeing his face... realising this was the last thing he wanted to do...

He took my face in his hands, making me touch his wrists as he did, seeing him try to smile "Amanda, _never._ I will _never_ forget about you, for as long as I live"

"Let's just hope that's a long time then"

He kissed me then, a bittersweet kiss that lingered for a long time on my lips afterwards.

He let me go, reluctantly it seemed, turning to head to where the others and the ship were waiting. He walked slowly, his body almost limp, before he reached them, turning to me. The look on his face made me cry again. He was leaving me... leaving everything we had...

I honestly didn't know what I would do without him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-

No one else knew about Ithiell's departure, save for Rtaia. The information had been rushed, and the decision had to be made quickly.

Rtaia herself seemed to act like nothing had happened that day, like her adoptive brother hadn't just gone on a dangerous and life threatening mission, never to be seen by any of us again.

I thought of going to Robert... telling him, but...

No, with the hurt I felt now, I just couldn't handle his anger. And I knew him enough to know that was the first thing he'd do...

I paced my room that night, having avoided my dad and brothers for most of the previous day. I knew they knew something was wrong, but they'd been good enough to leave me be for now. I hadn't slept, not really, having been crying and in pain for most of the night before and half the day. Now, hurt had given way to something like panic, my pacing helping me just enough not to loose it all over again.

I wanted to talk to someone, to... to tell someone about this, to be able to feel the hurt and not have to answer so many questions. Or deal with someone elses emotions. I was broken, destroyed...

Ithiell... when I was younger, I had no idea that I'd fall so deeply in love with him. But one day... one day it just happened. He'd smiled at me, and my heart felt like it would fly out of my chest. But...

I was so unaware, and I only learned through Jade of all people, that he'd fallen for me long before I really opened my eyes and really... saw... him.

Ithiell...

All the times we'd spent together... the strange smile he always had on when he was embarrassed... the sharp tone he had to use when trying to separate Robert and Jade... the way he always protected me in a fight...

He had always been there... always been by my side... always stood by anything I did, even if he thought it was silly.

I burst into tears again, thinking of the first time he said he loved me. I didn't believe him at first... I'd just stared at him, giggling, before...

That determined look in his eyes... those, big, gorgeous eyes of his...

I grabbed my pillow and hugged it tight to my chest, the pain almost too much to bear as I bit down on the edge of it to stop myself from screaming out loud.

I had to get out of here for a while... I had to find somewhere that I could deal with... that I...

Shakily, I got off my bed, moving over to the small device Ithiell had made to keep in contact. I felt sick as I touched it, knowing... knowing he...

I wanted to throw it across the room, scream at it and upturn my entire room. I'd lost him, and I lost him in the worst way...

We hadn't even had time to have a proper goodbye. He'd just made his decision in the middle of the night, and left.

By some miracle, my shaking hands still held the small device, the need to run away overpowering any other emotion, and I pushed a few buttons, before Rtaia answered.

"Amanda, are you injured?" She asked, the look on her face almost stoic. Like Ithiell leaving hadn't bothered her at all...

Anger boiled in me, and I snapped "What do _you_ think?!"

I got even more frustrated when she cocked her head to the side, looking at me strangely.

"Well, if you are not injured, then why are you contacting me so late in the night?"

"Your _brother_ is gone, for _good,_ and you're asking _me_ why I'm contacting _you_?!" I raged on, unable to stop myself. She _couldn't_ be this cold!

To my surprise, a flash of emotion ran across her face, and her ears flicked a little, before turning back to her normal empty look.

"I apologise Amanda, I do understand this is a very difficult situation you are experiencing. Is there something I can do to assist you?"

I fought back more tears then, nodding a little "Yeah, you can get me out of here"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I shifted the weight of the heavy camping bag over my shoulders, the slight pain keeping me grounded for the moment. Rtaia had offered to come with me, but I'd refused vehemently, knowing I had to do this alone.

So... I walked through the unfamiliar streets where she'd dropped me off, being jostled from time to time, catching stares from others as I walked. I must have looked an absolute mess. My eyes were red and puffy from all the crying, and I knew my curls had knots and tangles in them, but for once I didn't care.

I just hoped they didn't mind me dropping in on them... that they would accept me and let me stay...

I knew I should have contacted Robert about all this, but...

Well, after I got to my destination, I'm sure he'd probably find out.

And the Animorphs... Cassie... Jake... I kind of wondered how Jake would handle it. He and Ithiell had been fairly close...

Ithiell... his name just brought more tears to my eyes, but I tried to wipe them away as I finally got to my destination.

The man hole cover closest to the turtles lair.

I looked around, making sure no one else was watching, before moving the cover and half throwing my bag down. Then, slowly, I started to climb down the ladder, using the last of my strength to pull the cover back into place as I did.

I picked up my bag when I was down, not caring if it was wet or not, continuing down the tunnel, my heart leaping to my chest as I got closer.

Would Jade be here too? Would my best friend-

I felt a lump in my throat as I finally reached the door, grabbing the handle and pushing it open, finally seeing the main room of the lair.

I caught sight of Donnie, sitting at his computer screens and tapping away furiously, with Jade leaning on his shoulder a little. Both of them were muttering something to each other, before I heard Donnie snort and shake his head.

Raph was punching away at his punching bag, looking angry and determined. Like he usually did. Mikey was laying across one of the couches, looking like he was passed out. I heard him mumbling things, which I guessed was just him talking in his sleep.

I didn't see Leo or Splinter anywhere, but just the sight in front of me... the lair itself as well... made me forget for a moment why I was here. It was so calm... so relaxed...

I stood there for what seemed like ages, before a familiar voice brought me out of my stupor.

"Amanda?" Leo was suddenly near the door, looking down at me "What are...are you all right?"

I think at that moment everyone else looked at the door, looked at me... even Mikey turned to look...

"Mand?" My best friends voice brought it all back, and my eyes started to blur as she came towards me. I shook my head, dropping my pack and grabbing onto her as soon as she got close, hearing her let out a sound of surprise before she wrapped her arms around me, holding me close.

"Hey... it's okay. I'm here... what's wrong?"

But I couldn't tell her, instead I loudly sobbed on her shoulder, unable to hold it in any more.

She tried to soothe me, and I heard Leo say "Bring her inside if you can, I'll get her bag"

I half felt myself being pulled a little, and I let her move me to a couch, both of us sitting down as I continued to just let it all out. I couldn't handle it... knowing he was gone was killing me inside.

"Raph, can you make some tea or something?" I heard Jade ask, hearing what sounded like a grunt in reply, feeling another hand on my back.

"Dudette, what's the matter?" Mikey asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Well, my scans say she's not injured or anything" Donnie now, but all of them now seemed far away.

"Whatever happened..." Jade suddenly stopped, going stiff. I felt her move away from me just enough, grabbing my face in her hands and making me look up at her.

"Amanda... has something happened with Ithiell?"

Jade... she could always pick up on things other people missed. And she knew me like the back of her hand.

My lower lip trembled, and she searched my eyes, before continuing "Amanda, where is Ithiell? What happened?"

"G-gone" I managed to stutter, and her eyes widened.

"Is he... dead?" Donnie managed to ask, and I turned to him, realising he was right next to us, kneeling in front of the couch. I managed to shake my head a little, still shaking.

"N-no"

"Come on Amanda" I turned back to Jade, kindness as well as determination in her eyes "You can do this. We're all here for you"

"Here" Raph's oddly soft voice made me look at him as he knelt down beside Donnie, moving to hand me the small cup in his hands. I slowly took it, my hands shaking uncontrollably and feeling like it was going to drop. Instantly Jade's hands were covering my own, steadying the cup in my hands as I looked back at her. She smiled reassuringly at me.

"It's okay Mand. We're all here for you"

Slowly, the words spilled out of me. Everything that happened, trying to distract myself by sipping the herbal tea Raph had brought to me, watching as all their faces changed from worried to shocked. Even Jade seemed at a loss for words.

"So... he left without telling any of us?" Leo stepped forward, his eyes trained on mine. Slowly, I nodded, starting to shake again. I felt Mikey rub my back a little, and Jade squeeze my hand.

"He... he only told me because... because..."

"Hey, hey, it's okay" Jade's soothing voice almost made me want to cry more, but I knew... I knew she of all people would understand... would be there... would care...

"It was a harsh decision, even for him" Donnie grunted a little, frowning.

"I know he's always wanted to find out what happened to Inaad... but this..." Jade shook her had a little "This was idiotic. He couldn't have waited to even... to even say goodbye to anyone..."

"The ship that found out were leaving that night, and if he didn't go with-" A painful hiccup escaped my lips before I could finish, feeling sick in the stomach from remembering it all. Ithiell...

"Can... can I stay here with you guys? Please? I wont... I wont get in the way, honest. I just... I can't go back home, not now... please?" I begged all of them, looking at each turtle in turn, then at Jade.

"Amanda" We all turned to see Splinter walk into the room, a solemn look on his features.

"S-splint-" I went to say, but he held a hand up, stopping me.

"I heard your tale, child. You..." He smiled warmly then "Are welcome to stay here, as long as you wish. We will make up a room for you"

"Raph, Mikey?" Leo inquired, and they both nodded, moving away from me.

"Th-thank you" I managed to get out, smiling at him a little "I'll be quiet, and I'll try and help out as much as I can"

"That is not necessary" He shook his head.

"But... wait... what about your dad and brothers?" Jade asked, making me look at her. She looked genuinely worried.

"I uh..." I bit my lip, knowing she wouldn't like what I said next. She picked up on it, raising an eyebrow.

"I wrote them a letter, saying I needed to get away for a while. Told them I'd write to them every now and then, to let them know I'm okay. Rtaia said she'd be my mail woman"

Jade frowned, but didn't say anything else. I knew she wasn't happy with me, but right now... I just didn't care.

I needed an escape... I needed to feel something other than the complete and utter agony I was going through.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **I know, I'm horrible! People that know me know that Ithiell and Amanda are my power couple!  
**

 **But don't worry... something much more fun will happen!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Trying to Forget

**AAAAND MORE! Cause I have no life :P  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I lay in bed in the middle of the night, unable to sleep any more. I'd managed to pass out for maybe an hour or two, but then a nightmare shook me out of sleep, pulling me back into the real world. Back into the reality of Ithiell not-

I felt tears spring to my eyes, moving to get up, turning on the light on bedside table, and looking around the small room. It was bare, except for my bag in the corner beside a small set of drawers, the bed nestled up against the other side of the room. I went and grabbed a jumper out of my bag, throwing it on and running a hand through my now dry hair. Jade had insisted I shower before I go to bed, and she helped get the knots out of my blonde curls. She'd stayed with me until I'd fallen asleep, but... where she was now, I had no idea.

I moved to the door, intent on looking for her, as well as to find something to do to stop myself from thinking, opening it to find someone was still awake.

Donnie was sitting at his computers again, typing away. He stopped when he heard me close the door, turning and trying to smile at me a little.

"Hey, can't sleep?" He asked as I moved over, sitting on the chair beside him. I nodded.

"Kind of hard" Was all I could get out, looking around "Where's Jade?"

"She went to go tell the Animorphs" He said, turning back to what he was doing, but I knew he was still listening.

"On her own?"

He nodded "She wanted to tell them in person. She was hoping she'd be back by the time you woke up"

I sighed, looking at my hands "Guess that didn't happen"

He hummed, and I turned to look at the screens flashing in front of him, a pang in my heart as I realised how much he reminded me of Ithiell as he tapped away. I knew... Donnie didn't look anything like Ithiell, but... just the focus as he worked away got to me a little, and I looked around at the room again, trying to distract myself.

"So... why are you awake?" I finally managed to get out.

"Oh, I just had a few programs to reconfigure, and I thought if I did them now, I wouldn't have to worry about them in the morning" He tried to be nonchalant, but I couldn't help but smile a little as I turned to look back at him.

"You're worried about Jade, aren't you?"

He looked like a kid caught in headlights. He froze, turning to look at me, then smiled sheepishly.

"That's sweet" I said, smiling a little and watching as he cleared his throat, turning away and continuing what he was doing.

"Sorry Amanda" He finally said, and I shook my head.

"No need. Just take care of my girl"

His only response was a nod.

We fell silent, and I sat there for a little bit, watching as he worked.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. He was reminding me too much of Ithiell, and it was starting to hurt. I knew it wasn't Donnie's fault, but... right now, I just couldn't handle being around anything that reminded me of Ithiell.

"So uh... are you the only one up still?" I asked, getting off the chair and starting to move away a little. I found even just the act of moving away from Donnie seemed to help a little.

"Uh...no. Leo's still awake too" I heard him stop what he was doing, and I turned to look at him, seeing him shift up his glasses again. The look on his face... it was pity...

"Oh, uh..." I looked away from him again, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

"Amanda, I'm so sorry-"

"Please, Donnie... you don't have to" I put my hand up to stop him, avoiding his gaze. He sighed, and from the corner of my eye I saw him get up to move towards me... he was worried about me, I knew, but-

"So, where did you say Leo was?" I asked, forcing myself to look at him as he stopped halfway towards me.

"Oh uh... he's in the dojo. Doing katas, I think"

"Thanks Donnie" I forced a smile "Maybe I'll go watch him"

"Uh, okay" Was his response as I turned and headed towards the small dojo.

I knew it wasn't fair on Donnie... that I was being so cold to him... but at the moment I couldn't help it. He was so much like Ithiell... in personality... that I just couldn't be around someone who was anything like Ithiell. Knowing... knowing I'd...

I stopped at the open door of the dojo, tears springing to my eyes again as I leaned against the frame.

Before grief could completely overcome my mind, a loud grunt of effort startled me, and I jumped a little, my eyes now landing on the figure inside.

The first thing that caught my attention was the way he moved. It was fluid, near perfect, as he twisted his katanas through the air with deadly accuracy. Then I noticed the look of absolute concentration on his face as he went through the well practiced motions, every now and then letting out a sound when he struck the air. I'd never seen Leo... or any of the turtles in fact... doing any kind of training. Just seeing it now... it was incredible to watch.

For those few moments, I just forgot everything as I was almost pulled into a trance, watching Leo do his 'kata'. Soon, he returned to a standing position, bowing a little before he stood up to his full height, his weapons pulled to his sides.

"Wow" Was all I got out, and he turned to me, a little surprised to see me there.

"Oh, hey Amanda" He greeted warmly, sheathing his katanas and indicating I come inside. I did, a little hesitantly. I knew he was good in battle... I'd seen him when we were trying to take Visser One's operation down in that hotel... but this... was just fascinating to me.

Leo sat on the mat, Japanese style (legs tucked under the rest of his body) and I joined him, trying to sit the way he did, before giving up and just crossing my legs in front of me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, looking like he regretted it as soon as tears sprung to my eyes again.

"I..." I shook my head, not wanting to think about it right now.

Instead, I turned my mind back to what I'd just seen, smiling up at the big blue banded turtle "That was amazing... what you did"

He smirked a little "Not really. Anyone can do it"

I scoffed "Not me. I couldn't do that kind of thing"

"I'm sure you could. Remember Amanda, I've had many years of training under Master Splinter. It was probably one of the only things I did when I was younger. We couldn't exactly go..." He stopped, shaking his head and instead just smirking at me again. Like... he'd said too much.

A small pool of hope formed in me... maybe...

"Leo"

"Yes Amanda?" He asked, surprised when I moved up closer to him, looking straight in his eyes. He kept himself steady though, his eyes on mine.

"One... call me Mandy... two... do you really think I could learn those moves?"

He nodded steadily "Of course, if you're willing to learn. I'm sure Sensei would be happy to teach you"

I moved back, and he seemed to relax a little.

"Do you think _you_ could teach me?"

The words seemed to sink in slowly, and I saw him bow his head, sighing and closing his eyes a little.

"How about we discuss it with Master Splinter first. If he believes it's a good idea... my brothers and I will all teach you"

I nodded "Okay"

"All right, I will try and talk to him about first thing tomorrow morning"

"Please. I just... I don't know what else to do right now. I'm... Leo, I'm really lost" I told him honestly, looking back to the door. It was then I realised I wasn't even sure what I was doing anymore. I'd taken off... I'd done what Ithiell had just done to me... to everyone I loved... even to Robert...

"Amanda" My attention was now back on Leo, who was now looking at me.

"We are all here for you. We will do whatever it takes to help you through this. Don't worry"

"Thanks Leo"

He nodded respectfully, then stood up, moving back over to where he was before.

"I am going to continue my katas, but if you like... you can stay and watch"

"I'd... I'd really like that"

"Good. And hey, you might even pick up a few things" He smiled, winking at me as he unsheathed his weapons again, and I nodded, watching him as he started to move again, and I got lost in the motions.

-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ow!" I whined, holding my head as Mikey looked at me apologetically. He'd been training, and had hit me with his nunchucks. I knew it was an accident, but it still hurt...

"Manda, are you okay?" He came towards me as I plopped myself on the ground, holding the back of my head. I pouted up at him as he knelt in front of me.

"Mikey! You gotta be more careful" Donnie scolded, coming to sit behind me, and I let him check the back of my head.

"He always stands too close to people" Raph now, hitting his younger brother on the back of the head and making him cry out.

"But I didn't mean it, honest"

"It's okay Mikey, I know you weren't trying to hit me" I told him, taking one of his hands in mine and squeezing it gently. He returned the pressure, and I felt Donnie move away.

"She's okay, slight bump, but that should be gone soon"

"Thanks Don" I told him, and Mikey helped me up, smiling sadly at me.

"Mikey, maybe you should sit this one out" Leo sheathed his katanas as he stood beside Raph.

"Awww" He sulked, but moved to the side of the dojo and sat down.

It had been about a month, and a month of living with four very active teenage turtles and their master had been... well, distracting, to say the least. Jade came and went, as well as Rachel, but for the most part it was just us.

Leo had stuck to his word, and talked to Splinter about including me, which... surprisingly... he agreed wholeheartedly to. So now.. I was being taught katas, and sometimes included in some of their sparring sessions. Safe to say I wasn't very good, and it was mostly just me dodging them, but they were careful not to really hit me. I'd only been grazed once or twice, and even that didn't hurt too much.

Sometimes I wondered if they thought I was just porcelain, ready to break.

Then again, maybe I was. The first few weeks had been the hardest, but Jade and the turtles had barely left my side, doing what they promised they'd do. I think right now I was just in a stage of denial, or maybe I was just pretending I wasn't really me. At least...

"All right, Donnie and Raph, spar over there" Leo pointed, coming to me and smiling "You need to work more on your form"

"Which kata?"

"All of them"

I frowned, stomping my foot and pouting, seeing Leo laugh a little and take my arm gently, moving me over and way from the other two. Leo was always pushing me hard with my form...

He lined me up, moving to stand in front of me and folding his arms in front of him.

"All right, we're going to do the first kata I taught you"

I sighed, hearing Donnie and Raph going at it as I got myself into a stance.

"Amanda, you need to be a little lower"

"This is as low as I can get, and call me Mandy" I said to him again, feeling like it had become a thing with us. I knew he wanted to show respect by calling me by my full name, but still... every time he did, I felt like... well, like I was still an outsider.

"All right, we'll start there. Okay... go"

I moved, doing the kicks and punches like he showed me, twisting my body a little as I moved, putting everything I had into getting it right.

When I was done, I looked up at him, seeing him frowning a little.

"Do it again, you moved left in the second stance, when you should have moved right, so it threw the rest of the kata off"

"Well... I didn't mean to" I sulked a little, feeling a little cut. His voice suddenly softened.

"I know you didn't, but you need to get your form right so we can start showing you more complex moves"

"And maybe you can even use my nunchaku" Mikey piped up, but a look from Leo made him suddenly take notice of something on the floor in front of him.

"Do you think I could eventually do that?" I asked Leo, hopeful. He sighed a little.

"Amanda"

"Mandy"

"Mandy, it's going to take a while for us to get to that point. Right now, we need to focus on getting your form in each kata correct. If you can't... well..." He trailed off, and I felt my hopes drop.

"Don't worry Mand" I heard Raph grunt as he caught Donnie's Bo in both Sais "I'll let you borrow mine so you can kick Leo's ass"

"Raph!" Leo scolded, but it looked like the hot head was now ignoring him. I heard Mikey giggle a little, and I couldn't help but join in.

I heard Leo sigh, annoyed, which made me feel a little bad.

"I'm sorry Leo" I went to him, putting a hand on his elbow "I'll try harder, I promise. I just... I'm struggling a little"

A hand now covered my own, and his features softened "I know Amanda, but... I just want to be honest with you. Training isn't easy, and it's going to take you a while to perfect even just one kata"

"He's right though" Mikey piped up, and we both looked at him.

"You... agreed with Leo?"

Mikey nodded, smiling a little "Took us like... a while, hey bro?"

"Uh... well... yes" Leo blinked a little.

"Did I just hear right?" A voice from the door made me turn to see Jade enter the room, hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah... Mikey backed Leo" Raph and Donnie had stopped sparring, all of us now converging in a strange little circle. I was still holding onto Leo's arm, and I backed away a little, a blush creeping to my cheeks. I just hoped Jade didn't think I was-

"Mikey, are you feeling all right?" Jade made a show of going over and putting a hand to Mikey's forehead, seeing him start to play along.

"Oh... babes, I think I'm feeling a little..." He started leaning into her hand, before grabbing her and making her yelp as he brought her to the ground with him, starting to tickle her.

"Ah! No... DOONNIIIE! HELP!" She wailed, and I couldn't help but giggle as she fought to get free.

"Mikey!" All three older brothers scolded in unison, Donnie going to help pull her away, and Raph yanking Mikey away. Before we all knew it, Donnie had her slung over his shoulder, and she cried out, laughing a little as she slapped the back of his shell.

"Donnie!"

"This one is mine" He proclaimed, earning another slap from Jade.

I had to hold back my own shocked cry as he slapped her on the butt, and she shrieked.

"DONATELLO!"

None of us could hold back the laughter then. It was just too silly a situation not to.

"Oh, well... Manda!" I looked just in time to see an orange bandanna, finding myself on the floor and being tickled.

"Mikey!" I yelped, hearing Jade laughing at me as I tried to fend off Mikey's hands from my ticklish spots.

"This is gettin ridiculous" Raph's grunted, but even he was trying to hold back laughter.

"H-h-h-h-elp!" I tried to get out through fits of laughter, tears springing to my eyes and my sides starting to hurt.

"All right, no more" Leo was suddenly there, pulling Mikey's hands off and grabbing me under the arms, pulling me to my feet. I had to use him as leverage a little as I held onto my stomach, waiting for the ache to dull. He didn't seem to mind my hand on his chest as I pulled myself together a little.

"But she's not anyone's" Mikey said, then sucked in a deep breath as his words finally hit me.

Not... anyone's...

The words were like a tidal wave, bringing everything back in one hit.

"Idiot..." Raph muttered from somewhere behind me, and I looked up at Leo. His face was apologetic, and I saw sympathy in those blue eyes...

No... no sympathy... no pity...

I felt tears spring to my eyes, feeling everything I'd been trying to avoid over the past month hit me again. The pain... it was just too much...

I turned,running out of the dojo and I hearing the others calling my name.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **Let me know what you think guys :) It helps to know how I'm doing, and if you like or dislike it!  
**

 **I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!**


	3. Others Can Hurt Too

**Please guys, let me know how I'm going... it really does help me. Even if you want to PM me and let me know, I'd appreciate it! :D  
**

 **And nooow... ONWARDS!**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I yanked my boot the rest of the way up, grunting a little at the effort.

"Hmm, must have gained a bit of weight" I muttered to myself, getting up and clicking the heels of my boots together on the floor. The act itself made me giggle a little, feeling good about myself for the first time in a long time.

I was wearing my knee high boots, and a short black skirt that swished when I moved, and a pretty white blouse which fell off my shoulders a little. Tonight... tonight I was going out. Well... in a sense.

It had been just over six months since Ithiell had left, and my time with the turtles had been helpful to say the least. Also, Jade was around alot, and that definitely helped my mood. But... I knew... at some point, I'd have to finally deal with what happened, and go back home... move forwards in some way...

I was still writing letters, and had given my family a postal address which they could reply to me. They missed me... and I definitely missed them, but... I just wasn't ready to go back, not just yet. Not until-

I shook my head a little, going over to the small mirror Rachel had given to me, going to tie my hair back into a neat little plait. Rachel and the other Animorphs had been surprisingly supportive as well, each time I'd seen them. Jade and I occasionally joined them for missions as well, and I think the extra person was more helpful to Jake than he liked to admit. He still seemed to be a bit weirded out by Jade occasionally...

A low whistle brought me back to the present, and I turned to see Mikey standing at the door, staring me up and down appreciatively.

"Dayyum girl, you are smoookin hot!" He whistled again, and I couldn't help but giggle, moving to the door and pushing against his shoulder a little.

"Naw Mikey, you know how to make a girl blush"

"Just tellin the truth to ya Mand... you look goood" He cooed as I moved him aside to get out the door, blushing a little.

"Now you're just being silly" I told him, going past him and into the main room, knowing he was following me as I tapped my heels on the floor a little.

"Mikey!" An authoritative voice made us look over to where Leo stood, his arms crossed "I told you to see if she was ready, _not_ to go _drool_ all over her"

"But... she's hot!" Was Mikey's response, and I couldn't help but giggle a little, seeing the edges of Leo's mouth move upwards only slightly. Mikey's response wasn't unusual... he was always complimenting all of us girls... I think he just enjoyed making me feel a little more... special... than Jade or Rachel. I could only guess he was just being more careful with me since his... well, big blunder, all those months back. I know he didn't mean it, but I think he still worried...

"That is no excuse not to treat her like a lady" Leo finally responded, and I realised Raph and Donnie were now in the room, obviously using their ninja abilities to appear from no where. That part.. I still couldn't quite get used to.

"Well aren't you just a knight in shining armor" I giggled, skipping over to him and putting a hand on his arm. He tensed, but then relaxed into my touch. I was a very affectionate person, and the turtles and Splinter had all had time to get used to my random touches or hugs. I think Mikey responded more to it, and Leo was a little standoffish still. Donnie usually just sat or stood still until I let go of him (probably afraid it would upset Jade), and Raph...

Well, Raph was a whole different story.

He and Rach had a thing, yeah, and I would never get in between them, but... well...

I'd discovered that when no one else was around, he'd enjoy a little hug every now and then, or would even sit and talk to me about things that worried him. It was weird... the hot head was so gentle, and so sweet around me... he almost reminded me of Robert sometimes...

Robert... I wondered-

"Uh, Mand?" A hand was being waved in front of my face, and I blinked a little, realising it was Leo trying to get my attention.

"You okay?"

"Oh" I shook my head, looking up and smiling at him "Of course, just a little spaced. Are we all ready?"

"Jade still isn't here" Donnie frowned a little, looking at the door.

"She'll-"

"I'm comin, I'm comin!" A yell made us all jump a little, seeing my best friend come in the door, her hands raised like she was surrendering to something "Yeesh, I'm like... a minute late"

"Well, three minutes and forty two...forty three... seconds" Donnie corrected her, smiling cheekily as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You" She walked over to him, leaning up and pointing a finger at his nose "Are lucky I love you so much"

He shook his head, his arms slipping around her waist as he pulled her in for a quick kiss. I felt a small pang, quickly shaking it off as I looked around at the other turtles.

Mikey was bugging Raph, who looked like he was ready to deck him one, and Leo...

I was surprised to see Leo smiling at me, his hand going over mine and squeezing a little.

"Are you going to be all right to do this? You still haven't-"

"Leo, come on. Please... trust me" I put on my best pleading look, and he shook his head, turning to the others.

"Is everyone ready?"

Thankfully, they were.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jade and I walked down the street, my arm linked through hers as we headed through the crowds.

"People are rude here" I told her, catching a few weird stares as we moved across the street. Jade hummed.

"Yeah, but you get used to it. You work out who to give death stares to, and... most of the time... they leave you alone"

I let out a strange kind of laugh "Oh, like that night you were jumped?"

"And all this began" Jade agreed, sighing a little. I knew she was thinking of Donnie...

I knew it was stupid, but some part of me felt jealous of her. She had this dedicated boyfriend who would lay his life down for her, do anything for her...

And someone, who I thought would do the same for me... just up and left one night...

"Mand?" I looked over to see Jade staring at me, looking worried. I only then realised that my cheeks were wet.

"You all right?"

"Uh... yeah?" I wiped the tears away with my free hand, forcing a smile. Instead, I got a frown from Jade.

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah, just... thinking too much"

"Well... think about what's ahead" She told me, pulling me along and away from the crowds.

"Yeah, I know" I told her, not knowing how I'd go.

The turtles and Jade had invited me along to one of their... raids, I guess you could call them. Donnie would weed out the hot spots where the gangs and what not were sighted, and Jade would be... as she called it... the 'juicy bait'. As soon as the bad guys came out of hiding, the turtles would hit them hard and fast, leaving them for the cops to find... after a 'prank' call was made.

I'd wanted to tag along for ages, before they finally invited me this night. Usually, on these nights, Splinter would be teaching me to meditate. But now...

I was a little worried, mainly because I wasn't as agile as Jade was. She was the natural gymnast, and personally... I kinda felt like a slow blob next to her. I'd seen her ice skate so many times, and recently I'd walked in on her training with Donnie, dodging his attacks with ease. And these big turtles were shockingly fast when they wanted to be.

Leo had assured me I was getting there, but so far I had been barely able to master a single Kata. And there were many more to go before we got down to the more serious stuff.

The clicking of my own heels caught my attention, making me realise that the streets we were on were now almost entirely empty.

"We're almost there" Jade announced, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise, clinging tighter to Jade.

"Mandy"

"JD"

"If you hold too tight they'll know. Here" She handed me a phone, and took out her own. I reluctantly let go of her, moving to do what she'd told me to and putting the earphone piece in one of my ears. She did the same with her own, dialing a number, which connected my phone as well, a familiar voice picking up.

"Hey ladies" Came Donnie's almost cheerful chirp on the other end, and Jade giggled as I pretended to be doing something else on my phone. We had to make it look like we were both distracted.

"Hey handsome, long time no speak" Jade replied, and I looked at her, seeing her almost glowing. She really was in love with Donnie...

"So... how has your walk been?" He asked.

"Oh, you know... the usual hustle and bustle" She said as I looked around, then at the ground as we passed a certain marking on a building, pretending to ignore it as best as I could. Everything in me was tense, and I was surprised Jade was so... well... calm. Then again, she'd done this a few times now...

Anything could happen in the seconds that the turtles weren't there. And we had no way to defend ourselves, besides the flimsy phones...

I barely heard the rest of the conversation between them, finding my eyes moving up to just past the phone, watching the path in front of me. Part of me felt like shifting... to feel something other than this, but I knew... if I did that, all our years of fighting would be for nothing. The Yeerks could be anywhere...

"Amanda, if you can hear me, it'll be okay" Leo's voice broke through the random conversation Jade and Donnie were having. I heard Donnie mutter a small 'hey' before he continued "Try and relax a little. I can see you're very tense, and they will pick up on it too"

I took a deep breath, trying to smile a little, before finally finding my voice "Thanks Leo"

"Don't worry, I won't let- I mean _we_ wont let them hurt you"

His words touched some part of me that I thought was long dead. But it was suddenly gone again, as I looked up to find-

"Oh, hey there fellas" Jade greeted them almost waving at what I guessed was the leader of this gang. A quick look around, and I realised there were at least six surrounding us. I felt Jade's arm touch mine, and I tensed. One was carrying what looked like a metal pipe... he licked his lips as he looked me up and down.

"Hello yourself, sweet things" The leader spoke up, twirling around what looked like a chain with a round metal end "Little lost, are we?"

"You could say that" Jade responded in the same level tone, and I felt her grab my hand. I responded by squeezing tight.

"We...we didn't mean it, honest!" My voice trembled "Now, if you just let us go back the-"

"Oh, I'm afraid that's not possible" I heard something crack as he said this, realising one of these sickos actually had some sort of whip as a weapon. I heard them all letting out soft sounds of laughter.

"Boss, can I have the blonde one?" One of his henchmen spoke up to the left of me, and I turned back to the one with the metal pipe. I heard the 'boss' laugh.

"Sure, but I get her after"

"Amanda, duck!" I felt Jade throw me forward as someone attacked, hitting the floor and turning to see she'd back flipped into one of the guys, kicking him right in the face.

I turned to see the one another one coming after me, managing to roll out of the way as the pipe came down towards me, barely managing to avoid it as the guy came at me again. I threw a kick, managing to get him between the legs and dropping him to his knees. I got to my feet shakily-

"Mand!" Came the yell, spinning around to see-

I heard a clash of metal on metal, realising it was Leo's shell I was looking at, hearing him grunt as he swept whatever metal object aside, throwing out a kick of his own. I heard the gang member thump to the ground.

"Are you okay Amanda?" He asked, turning to me. I managed a shaky nod, then I yelped as I saw another guy coming at us. Leo moved quickly, and before I knew it all the guys were down.

"Cutting it a little close, weren't you?" Jade asked, her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

"Sorry... you got a little ahead of us" Leo said sheepishly, seeing Raph and Mikey already starting to tie them up. I saw Donnie grab something from his belt, moving to throw it at Jade, but then stopped.

"Amanda, would you like to make the call?" He asked, offering the small device in his hands to me.

I shook my head "N-No thanks Don. I think I've had enough excitement for the night"

"You okay?" Leo turned to me, his hands on my shoulders and looking worriedly down at me. I tried to smile, nodding.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you Leo, I-" I stopped, realising how useless I'd actually been.

"Mand, don't" I heard Jade say as she caught the device, dialing the number and putting the call through about someone being attacked.

"Jade" I said finally "I was..."

"No time" Raph cut in "I can hear the sirens already"

"All right, to the roof!" Leo instructed, turning to me "Do you.. uh..."

"I don't mind" I told him, being swept up in his arms and holding on tight as he made his way to the roof with me, then as he leaped across rooftops until we were far enough away not to be noticed. He put me down, and I watched as Jade slipped from Donnie's grasp.

"Mand?" Jade came up to me, her eyes narrowed. Before I knew it, I felt tears sliding down my cheeks, unable to stop them.

"I couldn't even... I..."

"It was your first time doing this, stop being so-"

"No! I'm a fighter, just like you!" I protested, throwing her arms off me "And tonight... tonight... I was _terrified_..."

"Amanda, you can't expect to-"

"No! I wasn't good enough! That's... that..." I closed my eyes, knowing it was the cowards way out but it was the only thing I could do at the time.

"Mand, don't!"

But it was too late, I was almost done with my shift, opening my sharp eagle eyes to look up at them all.

(I'll be back in a little while.. I... I'm sorry) With that, I took off into the night sky, away from my friends.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I don't know how long I was gone for, but I was surprised how much just getting out and flying helped. Forgetting everything... even just for a little while...

I finally decided it was time to head back to the lair, angling myself and heading back to the man hole cover closest to the lair.

I knew... well, I'd probably have to do some cooking and cleaning as well as begging for my silliness. I knew my friends were worried, but... well...

I just didn't want to break all over again, and I was so close to it...

I landed, shifting back and moving the manhole cover, slipping into the hole and putting the cover back on, heading slowly down the ladder, finally finding the ground and starting to head through the muck towards my temporary home.

I was about to turn the corner, when I heard muted voices, stopping and just listening for a moment.

"It's all right, I'm here" Came Donnie's soothing voice, and I caught a strangled sound come from what I could only guess was Jade.

As quietly as I could, I moved to the wall of the tunnel, taking a peek around the corner. Thankfully, they were sitting the opposite way, but I picked up the slightly shadowed figures of Donnie and Jade, both sitting on what looked like the lip at the end of the tunnel, staring out into the open area in front of them. Donnie was holding Jade close, and I could see her shoulders shuddering a little as she leaned into him.

The sight froze me, wondering if maybe I'd upset her by running... well, flying... off like I had. I felt guilt well up inside me, hoping I hadn't-

"I know, thanks Donnie" She managed to get out, and I was stuck between wanting to run over and hug her, and just standing there listening.

He kissed the top of her head, and she managed to snake her arm around his shell, leaning her head on his shoulder as he continued to comfort her.

They were silent for a little while, before-

"I miss him _so_ much Donnie"

"I know. I kinda miss him too" Was Donnie's response, sighing a little. But... Jade's words...

I knew exactly who she was talking about, but just hearing it... it was like I'd just been struck by a lightning bolt.

"I just... it's so hard. I mean... I know I shouldn't complain. Amanda lost him in the worst way, but... well, at least she got to say _goodbye_ to him"

"Do you think it would have helped if you'd been able to say goodbye?"

Jade sighed, and I heard her sniffle a little.

"Honestly Donnie? I don't think it would. I just... I wish he'd _said_ something. I still... I still don't believe it... he's... he was like my brother..."

She let out a small hic, and I saw her move to put her hands over her face, her shoulders trembling again. Donnie pulled her close, his arms securely around her and hugged her tightly.

"Shh, its okay" He muttered softly, as she started to sob.

I tried to suck in a deep breath, find my face was wet again. I moved my hands up, wiping away the tears.

How could I have been so... so selfish?!

Ithiell's departure... and so suddenly... it hadn't just affected me. It had affected everyone. Rtaia hadn't been cold... she had been trying to sort it out in her own head. And Jade...

Oh Jade, my wonderful caring, kind best friend! She'd been taking care of me... the whole time probably hiding her real feelings to try and help me get through this... she must have been hurting so deeply...

Unlike me, her and Ithiell had formed a very close kind of sibling bond, and it must have been ripping her to shreds knowing he was gone...

Robert... oh god, Robert! I'd left him back in Australia... to deal with this news, as well as... his family situation...

By some miracle, I managed to get my feet moving, heading around and finding a different way back to the lair. I continued to curse myself, feeling like my eyes were finally open to the whole situation... my closest friends... they were hurting in their own ways too...

I was barely aware that I'd made it back to the lair, moving to open the door and looking blandly around the lair.

It took me a moment to take in the sight of Leo sitting on one of the couches, his eyes now on me when the door opened. I came back to reality as he stood up, blinking a little as he said "There you are, are you all right?"

"Oh? Oh, yeah Leo" I wiped the last of the tears away, getting myself moving enough to shut the door behind me, heading towards him as he came at me.

"You-"

"I'm sorry for running off. I just... had a bit of an emotional break but... I'm all right now" I forced a smile as he stopped in front of me.

"Amanda... why were you crying?" He asked, his eyes trained on mine. Those deep blue eyes were searching mine for something...

"Oh... uh..." I had to look away from him, taking in a deep breath and finally making a decision.

I looked up at him, unable to hold in more tears "Leo.. I made a big mistake. And now... I have to try and make it right"

He looked confused "Make what right? What mistake do you think you've made?"

"I... my friends are hurting too, and I... was selfish..." I covered my face with my hands, trying to get a hold of my emotions. I knew... I had to try and-

I jerked a little, feeling strong arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me as close as he dared, feeling the warmth radiating off his chest.

"Amanda. You were grieving... and you are allowed to grieve for someone. It is not selfish"

I felt my heart beating a little faster, both wanting this returned affection, as well as being a little scared of it. This... was very unlike Leo...

"I... I need to make it up to them" I managed to get out, and I heard him hum a little.

"Well if you feel that way... then let me help you. Whatever you need, I'm here"

He moved away, his hands now resting on my shoulders as I looked up at him. He smiled... and I couldn't help but smile back...

"Thanks Leo. I... appreciate that"

"Any time" He patted my shoulder a little, before turning to move away, heading towards his room. I stared at his retreating back, some odd part of me not wanting him to leave just yet.

But... he was gone before I could say anything, and I was once again alone.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Sorry if this was a long chapter, just got into a little groove. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	4. Too Soon?

**Chapter 4!  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Well, after my horrible realisation, I'd managed to get the four of us together in an awkward meeting. Robert... after not seeing him for so long... he looked close to breaking...

The four of us all talked about it... we all cried a little, but knowing I wasn't the only one feeling like their heart had been ripped out was painful but also oddly comforting. I think all of us got off our chests what we needed to, and now... coming together again...

Well, it was probably the best thing we'd done so far.

Robert decided he would stay in the city, got himself a decent job and a small apartment to live in, as he said he would rather be close in case something big happened. Rtaia would set herself up in the forest somewhere nearby.

As for our... leader... issue, it was decided that we would turn to Jake or Leo if the time came for direction. Whoever needed us, we would follow. At the moment, none of us really were really ready to take that role, as well as fill the empty space that Ithiell had left in our lives. And honestly, I don't think anyone wanted to...

Splinter and the turtles had told me I could continue to stay with them, at least until the Yeerk situation was dealt with. Splinter had actually told me I was producing a 'positive and calming' aura in the lair, and it also helped to have another cook besides Mikey. Considering Mikey's taste in food was mainly for pizza, and not always the 'normal' kind. Splinter also told me that he enjoyed my singing as I worked, either by cooking or helping one of the turtles when they needed a hand. It was nice to be appreciated, to be honest.

In a way, living with the turtles was almost like living back with my dad and brothers. Only difference was there were two more brothers here... and, well, the obvious fact that Splinter was a giant rat, and the turtles were... well, turtles.

Anyway, the point was... it wasn't all that different. And I think I was getting used to living in the sewers as well.

Before I knew it, another six months had passed. Life was fairly easy. The Animorphs continued to push forward, although this time they had the rest of us for backup, and we were starting to make some headway.

It was silly of me to think things would stay the same...

"Hey guys" I said cheerily as the three of four turtles entered the lair, looking a little tired "Foods in the fridge, you just gotta heat it up"

"Thanks Manda" Raph said gratefully, following Mikey as he perked up, almost running towards the kitchen.

"What you reading there Miss Amanda?" Leo asked, coming over to me and moving my legs from the other end of the couch so he could sit beside me. This was normal for him, he was always curious what I was reading. I'd found he enjoyed books as much as I did. Although, our tastes were... slightly... different.

"Oh, just a um..." I blushed a little, moving to hold the book against my chest, looking up at him "Romance novel"

"Another one?" He grinned at me, nudging my shoulder a little "I think you need to get out more"

I stuck my tongue out him, making him laugh at me. That laugh... I actually enjoyed his deep laugh...

"So.." I tried to shake off the embarrasment "How did tonight go?"

"Same, as usual... just..." He scratched the back of his head, looking worried.

"Leo? Is... is Jade okay? Is Don- oh my gosh, where's Don!" I looked around, realising he hadn't come in yet and jumping up to my feet.

"They're fine... they're just... uh... busy"

"Oh, so..." I turned back, looking down at him and clutching my book a little closer "Then what's wrong?"

He sighed, looking down, before finally standing up beside me "We had a little...incident"

"Leo... you're worrying me" I stood a little closer to him, feeling the heat radiating off his body... he was always so warm...

"Well... you know that friend of Jade's?"

I pointed to myself, and he let out a small laugh, shaking his head.

"No... her name was... Serah, I think"

"She saw you?"

Again, he looked a little embarrassed "Well... yeah. But she passed out, and Jade..."

"Jaaade what?"

"Well, Jade said she'd sort it. We left her and the girl on a certain street, and I think she was trying to convince that girl that she'd imagined it"

"Gosh... I don't think that'll work too well" I muttered, frowning at him. He shrugged.

"There isn't anything we can do anyway, if she has seen us. It wasn't like... well, it is kind of my fault"

"Oh Leo" I reached out and touched his arm "Don't blame yourself, you can't keep an eye on everything that happens. Ninja or not"

To my surprise, a warm smile crossed his lips.

"Thanks Amanda. It's... sweet of you to say"

My heart suddenly started beating a mile a minute, and I half wondered what was wrong with me as I felt myself blushing a little. I was so close to Leo...

"Hey bro!" I heard Mikey call from the kitchen, and we both turned to see Mikey waving a plate around.

"Mikey! Don-" Raph called out, but it was too late. I saw the plate slip from his hands, dropping to the floor with a loud crash.

"Mikey!" I scolded, going over and starting to pick up the broken pieces closest to me "You need to learn to be more careful!"

"Oh, sorry Mand" He reached down, moving to help, soon finding Leo was beside us as well.

"Now I have to go and-ow!" I yelped as a sharp piece cut deep into my palm, and I jumped back a little, holding my injured hand. Blood was starting to drip to the floor...

"Amanda!" Leo was in front of me, trying to pull my arm towards him so he could look at my cut, but I wouldn't let him, shaking my head a little.

"Where's Donnie when you need him?" I heard Mikey mutter, as Leo finally coaxed me to let him look, the pain increasing as blood started slowly pooling on the floor under my hand. The cut was deep...

"Mikey, get a cloth or something, we'll wrap her hand until Donnie gets back" Leo instructed "Hey, Raph, can you get something to clean up the blood?"

"Sure thing"

"What is going- oh dear" I heard Splinter come up behind me, just as Mikey got back with a tea towel, and Leo expertly wrapped it around my hand, pressing as tightly as he dared, tears springing to my eyes due to the pain.

"It really hurts..." I sulked, unable to keep it in.

"You will be all right child. Leonardo?"

"Yes Sensei" Slowly, Leo got me to stand, moving me over to the couch and sitting me down slowly, one hand still keeping the pressure on my cut.

"Michelangelo, clean up the rest of this mess. And be _careful_ , we do _not_ want anyone _else_ hurt"

"Oh... yes Sensei" Was Mikey's response, and I turned to see Raph was there, almost gently cleaning up the blood... my blood...

"Am I gonna die?" I looked up at Leo, trying to blink the tears from my eyes. He smiled warmly, surprising me by using his other hand to gently wipe away my tears.

"Of course not. Donnie should be back soon... he'll fix you up as good as new"

He pulled his hand away from my face, but his touch still seemed to linger there. His fingers had been so gentle... like he usually was with me, but...

I felt my heart hammering in my chest, looking up at him, unable to look away. He seemed to realise he was staring, his lips starting to move in a frown.

"Uh, Amanda?"

"Um... yeah?"

"You all right? You look a little dazed" He moved his hand to touch my forehead, another familiar motion by him, but just... right now... I felt...

"We're ba-holy shit! What happened?!" Jade's shocked voice seemed to snap me out of my stupor, turning to the door as her and Donnie came in, both of them looking at me in shock.

After that, the rest was forgotten as Jade replaced Leo beside me, helping Donnie fix up my hand.

I really needed to stop reading romance novels.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"Should we check in on her?"

"Probably a bad idea Raph" I told him as I grabbed a piece of celery, munching on it as I chopped up vegetables I was using for the stew I was cooking.

"But... shouldn't we check if-"

"We'd be risking exposure if we did, plus... Jade will be here soon, so we can ask her" Leo said from somewhere behind me, and I mumbled in agreement, a piece of celery still half hanging out of my mouth as I focused on chopping away. Carefully, mind you.

Donnie told me I wouldn't need stitches, but I'd have to keep my hand bandaged for a few days. He'd used butterfly stitches to close the wound enough so it would heal faster, and told me if it started to bleed again, that I'd need to come to him.

Donnie really wasn't that much like Ithiell, and I was glad I'd discovered that. Donnie was... well, he was a big sweetheart when he wanted to be, and half the time, when Jade was here, he just seemed to melt around her. Those two... they were too cute for their own good sometimes...

"I think I hear something..." Mikey left his post from beside me as we heard the door open, and a grunt.

"Hey" I managed to mutter, but he was already gone, taking the celery piece out of my mouth and looking at his chopping board. He'd only cut half the potatoes I'd asked him...

"Is she dead?" I heard him ask, rolling my eyes and looking at Raph and Leo. Both returned my look, moving to head out into the main room. I shook my head, turning back to my task. If Mike didn't come back and help me finish dinner... he'd definitely pay for it later.

"Don't be silly" Donnie responded, and I heard some sort of shuffling out there, plopping the carrots in the pot, then deciding to just finish the potatoes to get it all done faster. From the sounds of it, Mikey would be at it again... and he'd probably be paying for it.

Then came a grunt from Jade, and a giggle from Mikey.

"I don't know why he does it" I muttered to myself, shaking my head as I listened to the conversation.

"Don't do it bro" Leo warned, knowing Mikey wouldn't listen.

"But duuuude, how can I not?"

Nope, he wasn't going to listen.

"Your funeral Mikey" Raph now, shaking my head and realising why the two older brothers had followed him out. They wanted to watch Mikey get his comeuppance. And with the way he was going...

I continued my task as I heard more grunting, and more giggling from the other room.

"Mess with the bull, you'll get the horns... again" Donnie's warning voice now, but no matter how many times his older brothers seemed to warn, he never... _ever..._ listened.

Finally, I heard "Mikey, stop"

"You heard her"

I moved to plop the potatoes in the pot, stirring them in and turning the heat up, finally deciding to join the others. I grabbed a towel, wiping my hands as best I could as I headed towards the open door of the kitchen...

"Mikey!" I jumped a little as Jade got up, her face already shifting, jumping onto Mikey's retreating back, surprised by how quickly she'd shifted. He'd twisted whens she'd hit, so he was now face to face with a very angry white tigress.

He whimpered a little more, and she growled, before she let him go, shifting back and sitting back on the couch. He pleaded for forgiveness, but the look on her face was still annoyed, as well as... from what I could tell, tired. She was worried about her friend, I knew that much. I could only guess she'd had a rough day before she'd come here...

Soon, Leo dragged Mikey off into the kitchen, and I followed them.

"I vote Mikey do the dishes tonight... all of them" I told him, raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at me, a pout on his face just before his brother let him go.

"But... I was... helping..."

"You _did_ leave to go bug Jade" Leo added, and I saw Mikey shoot daggers in his direction.

"You _followed_!"

"But he didn't go bug Jade, did he?" I told him, moving to stir the pot again, then placing the lid over it.

"So... how long til dinner?" Mikey seemed to want to shift the conversation.

"For as long as it takes for the veggies to cook" I responded, sharing a look with Leo.

"Hmmm... can't wait"

"MICHELANGELO!" Splinters voice made us all jump, watching as Mikey muttered "Uh oh" before taking off out the door.

"Gosh, what's he done now?" I wondered, turning to move around the kitchen, moving to put the chopping boards and everything else I'd used into the sink, turning the tap on-

"I'll do that" Leo appeared beside me, half bumping me out of the way as he started to wash what I had just been about to do.

"Leo!"

"Don't Leo me, you can't wash up with your hand like that"

"Oh? And why not?" I moved up to stand right beside him, hands on my hips "I just used a big sharp knife, and nothing happened"

"You should still be careful"

"And what are you, my handler now?" I moved even closer, my body almost touching his shoulder, looking up at him as he turned to look at me.

He sighed "Amanda, I just... I care about you, all right?"

I gave in to the temptation to rest my chin on his shoulder, giving him my best puppy dog look.

"I know, and I appreciate it... just... I am a big girl"

He smiled, and I suddenly realised how close our faces were, a blush rising to my cheeks.

Could... could I be...

"I know you are, still doesn't mean I can't... worry..." His last words came out in a ragged breath, and I moved back a little, seeing he'd stopped what he was doing.

A slightly damp hand went to my cheek, and before I knew it his lips were on mine, gentle and sweet. I almost-

Wait, no, this wasn't-

I jumped away almost, seeing the shock in his eyes. He cleared his throat a little.

"I... I'm sorry Amanda, was I-"

"No.. it was... I need to go... get my hand re bandaged. I'll uh... come back soon to check on the stew" I almost fell backwards over one of the chairs, before turning and bolting out the door.

I barely took in the scene around me as I stopped halfway towards my room, my heart feeling like it was about to break out of my chest.

Leo... had kissed me.

And I... I had really... _really_... liked it.

But... it was too soon... wasn't it?

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Sorry if this was a long chapter, just got into a little groove. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. The Choices We Make

**Chapter 5!  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I looked at the two boys in front of me, biting my lip a little as they returned my hopeful gaze with blank stares.

Of all the people I had chosen to tell... I was starting to regret my decision with these two.

"Well... what do you think?" I finally asked, looking at each of them in turn.

My question was met with an awkward silence.

I should have waited until morning... Jade would have been so much more helpful than these two right now...

I had decided after dinner to go and see Robert, finding a protective turtle had followed me, and now... here I was, sitting in Roberts lounge room with both Raph and Robert. Neither of them seemed to really be taking in anything I'd just told them...

"Come on guys, say _something_ " I wrung my hands a little, looking down at the bandaged hand that I'd been able to re bandage myself before I left... although it was starting to come a little undone again...

"I had no idea" Raph muttered, sharing a look with Robert.

"So... let me get this straight, Leo _kissed_ you... and you came to _me_ for advice?"

"Well... yeah. Jade was uh... well... busy"

"Busy _smoochin_ Donnie before she went home you mean" Raph chuckled, making me smile a little.

There was silence, then "So Leo kissed you... and... do you like him?"

I bit my lip as I looked up at the red banded turtle "Well... yeah, I'm pretty sure I do, but... is it too soon after Ithiell though? I mean, Ithiell and I were together for so long, and I don't want to hurt Leo or anything. I mean... it could be I'm just rebounding..."

I trailed off, realising how horrible I sounded, looking at the ground.

"Well... just... what?" Robert shook his head, closing his eyes as he put his head in his hands.

"Ya know, if ya hurt my-"

"Raph, no" I got up, moving over to stand in front of him and placing my hand over his "That is the last thing I want to do. Leo is just... he really is wonderful... "

"So... what's ya issue?"

"I just... I am just not sure if its too soon after Ithiell"

"I don't even know _why_ you're asking" I looked at Robert, finding he was almost glaring at me now. Even for him, he seemed... angry...

"I'm asking cause... well... I don't know what to do" I sighed, moving away from both of them and sitting on the floor. They both seemed to now be considering what I'd said, and once again the room fell into what I felt was an uncomfortable silence.

"Just... fuck!" Robert almost jumped up from his spot on the lounge, making his way into the kitchen faster than I could keep track of.

"Robert?" I followed him, knowing Raph wasn't far behind. We saw him slam his hands on the bench, then throw what I hoped was a plastic cup across the room, hearing it clunk as it hit the wall.

"That _asshole_ left _us_ over a year ago, and you're... having _moral_ issues with kissing Leo?!" His tone cut me, and I backed up a little, feeling Raph put his hands on my shoulders as I did.

"Robert... he was... a _big_ part of my life... and... Leo... I don't want to hurt him if... if it's..."

"I know that! I know you..." His hands were back on the counter, and was looking down at it, like it held the answer to some big mystery. When he looked back up...

I was surprised to find tears brimming those big blue eyes of his, the look on his face... I'd never seen that look before...

"Amanda, you know... you are the sweetest and kindest person I know" He choked out almost, and my heart ached a little, seeing Robert so vulnerable. I moved over, putting an arm over his shoulders, surprised when he pulled me in for a hug.

"Ya are a big softy Mand" Raph agreed.

"Thanks guys" I tried to take the compliment, returning Robert's hug.

Ithiell's departure seemed to have hit him the hardest... and then I'd left... I was surprised he'd forgiven me at all, but... he had. It had been rocky with him here for the first month or so... but things seemed to have slowly settled into almost a normal routine. He'd come hang out with Raph mostly, as those two had become pretty close. Both were hot heads, both were hard hitters...

"But..." Robert finally pulled away, his hands on my arms and turning me to look at him. I looked up into his eyes, tempted to brush a stray curl from his face, but that look...

"Amanda... it's been a long enough. It's time to let Ithiell go and move on"

"Robert... what..."

He shook his head "No, this is about you... and Leo..."

"Amanda" I turned my head to see Raph on my left "Leo... my brother... he has a big heart... and..."

"I... I know" I tried to smile up at him "I just... I'm worried I'm... I'm..."

"Amanda, just... do that thing you tell me to do all the time" Robert now got my attention, shaking me a little.

"What..."

"I think what he's tryin to say is..." Now I was turned to Raph, who smiled almost sweetly down at me "Follow your heart. Just... don't hurt Leo"

"I... I wont" I nodded to him, tears starting to slide down my cheeks. Their words had touched my heart... it meant so much to have these two with me... to have their strength and support...

Raph seemed to frown at my tears, surprising me by pulling me in for a hug.

I felt Roberts hand on my back as I returned Raphs hug this time, finally pulling away just long enough to look at him.

"I think it's time to just chill out, what do you think?" Robert said from behind me, patting my back again. These two...

They were both so incredibly quick to anger, quick to act, but...

Tonight, they were calm, gentle, and had actually given me the advice I'd needed. And the hugs didn't hurt any either.

"Good idea" Raph nodded, and I followed the two back into the lounge room, finding the boys now had alcoholic drinks in their hands. They were both a little too young for it, but... well, who was I to argue? Not like they drunk themselves stupid. It was mostly for them to relax and enjoy each others company.

"Oh, I got some news" Robert perked up, sitting on the lounge next to me, with Raph on the other side.

"Oh, did, you find a girl?" I jumped in, grinning at him as he gave me one of his sidelong glances. I knew that wasn't what he wanted to say, but it was fun to tease him anyway...

"No, I finally worked out a good name for myself here. Got it changed this morning"

"Oh yeah? What'd you pick?" Raph asked, leaning back against the couch and grabbing the remote.

Robert suddenly grinned, raising his bottle up in almost victory "Jones. Casey Jones"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The rest of the next day, I was fairly distracted by trying to work out how and what to say to Leo, knowing I couldn't leave it for too long. Thanks to my wonderful friends, I'd managed to make a decision, but I was a little scared about finally confronting Leo. I was honestly afraid that he would turn around and tell me it had all been a big mistake, and that we should forget about it.

Especially from the vibes I was picking up the next day. It could have very well been just me, but...

It seemed to me like he was a little colder when talking to me. When we trained, he seemed to pick on things I did wrong a little more, and when we passed one another, he seemed to make a point of almost avoiding me. Maybe I'd hurt him, or...

I finally got the courage to swallow the lump in my throat later in the evening, moving to the door of his room and knocking on it.

"Come in" I heard him call, and I shakily grabbed the knob, turning it and opening the door. I found him sitting on his bed, a book in his hands as he looked up at me.

"Oh, hey Amanda" He smiled at me, and for a moment I just wanted to forget everything I wanted to say, pretend it never happened...

"H-hey Leo, um... you got a minute?"

"Sure. Rachel wont be here for another half hour or so, from what Jade told us last night" He closed his book as I turned to shut the door behind me, my body starting to shake uncontrollably. I just hoped he didn't-

"Are you okay? You seem... a little nervous" His concern was touching, making me bite my lip to stop myself from bursting into tears... I was too emotional already, and I hated it.

I turned, resting my back against the door and taking a deep breath before I finally got the courage to look up at him. His face... the look on his face was so concerned... so genuine... so caring...

"Leo, about last night..." I stopped, cursing myself as tears slid down my cheeks. I half saw him put his book to the side, standing up and moving over to me. He took my hands gently, leading me over to his bed and sitting us both down on it.

"Amanda... it's okay. I'm sorry that I did that, I didn't mean to upset-"

"Leo, no" I managed to wipe my tears away, looking up at him in determination "You didn't, I... I was just surprised"

We fell into an odd silence, surprised how close we actually were... and now we were... alone in his room...

"Leo, I liked it. I really really did"

He frowned, humming a little "But... you ran away. I hurt-"

"Leo, please... let me say this before I burst into tears and then I won't make any sense"

He stopped, looking down at me. Those eyes... those gorgeous blue eyes of his were looking at me...

I felt my heart start to pound faster, gathering myself just enough to continue.

"Leo, I was... well, I was with Ithiell for a long time" I started, looking down at the ground as I folded my hands in my lap "When he left, I was shattered. I didn't know what to do... cause he left so suddenly... and I really loved him..."

I cut myself off, knowing this wasn't what I came in here for, looking up at Leo again. I found he was now looking at the book he had been reading, his eyes narrowed in concentration. But I knew.. he was listening to everything I said...

"But... then I came here. And... you guys have all been awesome... and Splinter... if it wasn't for all of you, I don't know what I would have done"

"Well, I'm glad we could help" His voice portrayed a little hurt among the steady tone he was using. I doubt even he realised it.

"Leo" I put my hand on his arm, squeezing a little and making him look at me. Those eyes...

"I like you. I don't know if you like me, but... I like you. I... I am just scared, cause... well... I don't know if I could go through all that again"

"Amanda" His hand covered mine, a small smile playing his lips "If you don't know how I feel about you now, then... I don't know what else to do but..."

Both hands were now cupping my face gently, and I looked up at him as he brought his face to mine, his lips touching mine in another sweet kiss.

Once again, part of me wanted to pull back, to run from the room... but...

The rest of me wanted this. Wanted him... wanted to feel...

I moved his hands from my face as I returned the pressure, wrapping my arms securely around his neck. His arms soon snaked their way around my waist, pulling me close as he could. Our tongues were soon playing some sort of tango as the kiss went deeper-

 _BANG BANG BANG!_

"Leo, you in there?!"

Mikey's voice jolted us both out of the moment, and we almost leaped off the bed and away from one another. I hadn't realised how heated our kiss was becoming until then, feeling like my cheeks were on fire as Leo cleared his throat.

"Yeah, what's up Mikey?"

"Oh, Raph's just gettin a little cranky and wants to start getting things ready for the girls. So uh... what'd you want me to tell him?"

"Oh... well, I'll be out soon. Tell him to get Donnie out of his lab, and you can all start setting things up. Jade should give us an update soon, when she's in range"

"No worries bro, I'm on it"

I heard Mikey move off, and I took that time to look over at Leo. He looked... frazzled, to say the least.

"Leo?"

"How about... we finish this discussion after Rachel gets here, what do you think?" He came over to me, his hands on my shoulders. My hands went up to his face, stroking his cheeks as he smiled a little. I bit my lip, feeling more unsure than anything at that moment, but... I didn't want to loose this chance.

"Promise? I don't... I'm a little... um..."

"I know you're worried. And... I promise"

I relaxed a little, finding it was hard to pull myself away from Leo. So many things we needed to talk about, so many worries I had to-

"But for now... let's go get ourselves ready. I'd like Rachel to feel welcome when she comes here" He touched my cheek a little, stroking it gently.

"Okay" Was the only thing I could say, my heart dropping as he moved away, towards the door and opening it.

"Come on then" He held out a hand, smiling a little, and I took it, letting him lead me out the door.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **What do you guys think? Let me know! Ta!  
**

 **And yes, I know I made my character Mr Jones, but... how could I not?! It was too awesome! And they are just so annoyingly alike... I only realised it when I started to write this chapter, having him and Raph in the same room...  
**

 **Anywho... letme know what you think!**


	6. Life Goes On

**Chapter 6!  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Unfortunately we didn't get the chance to talk after Rachel arrived. As soon as she did, everything was suddenly up in the air.

The next night, Jade finally told the rest of us about her concerns for Serah, and the five of us gathered in the lair with the turtles to contact the Animorphs about the situation. Together, with the help of both Leo and Jake, we devised a plan to watch Serah for three days to work out if there was anything to worry about.

Thankfully, after those three days, we discovered she was Yeerk free. Although, Jade was still worried her friend was loosing her mind, telling us about the strange things Serah had done lately...

But... then it just got more interesting. Someone from the turtles past resurfaced.

April O'Neil.

Beautiful, older than the rest of us girls, and... well, she was the reason the turtles and Splinter were... well, themselves.

Jade made the decision to reveal everything to her, mainly for the fact that we didn't want to have to go through the same with her as we had with Serah. Plus, she knew about the turtles, and when she asked why I was living with them, as well as how Jade knew about them, things got a bit... hard to explain. Not without revealing everything. So... now we had an extra house guest. And all of us had to be on our guard, so to speak. I didn't think she was Yeerked, but... well, you never know.

And then, when all that was sorted, Jade told me about a party that her and Serah were going to that Friday with Rachel. I encouraged her, knowing it would be good for Jade, and for probably for that girl Serah too. I'd never actually met Serah, even after being in the same city for so long, but from what Jade told me, she was a very caring and open minded person.

Rachel suggested I come with them, but I declined, knowing it might be the chance I needed to try and talk to Leo alone. I think, after the past couple of crazy weeks... it was well overdue. I just hoped Leo remembered...

We all had dinner as usual, and then Splinter took April, Mikey and Leo into the dojo, leaving Donnie and Raph in main room with me. They both started an interesting conversation, one I was soon drawn into as I folded mine and Aprils clean clothes.

"I am not kiddin bro, some of these parties human teenagers have... well, Rachel said-"

"No, don't tell me that" Donnie's voice went into its usual high pitch when he was worried or nervous, trying to busy himself by working on his computers, Raph giving his punching bag a good kick as they talked.

"They drink lots of alcohol, and they... got into bedrooms and closets..."

"You know, not all human teenagers do that" I told them, folding the small blanket that was in my hands and putting it in the pile of folded items I had.

"But... this party the girls are going to-"

"Don, seriously" I dropped the shirt I had in my hands back into the basket, moving over to stand beside him and making him look up at me "Relax, okay?"

"Hey, I'm just tellin ya what Rach said" Raph grunted again, delivering another hard kick to the punching bag.

"But... it can't..." Donnie looked around me to his brother, and I sighed, standing between the two and putting my hands on my waist.

"The guys also have what Rachel calls 'punch ups'"

"What's that?"

"It's where guys are drunk and start beating one another up, it gets pretty bad sometimes" I explained, knowing I'd regret it "Usually more than just the two or three idiots that started it get hurt"

"Like... the girls?"

I sighed, covering my face with my hands "Yes Donnie, sometimes the girls get hurt"

"So... that means Jade could get hurt!" I heard the chair move, looking over to see him grab something from the table as he stood, moving towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?!" I moved to go after him, but he was too fast, and I lost him just around the corner, outside the lair.

"He'll be fine" Raph was suddenly there, leading me back into the lair and closing the door behind us "He'll stay out of sight"

"I know, but... gosh, he worries about her a whole heap" I muttered, moving back to the washing as Raph moved back to the punching bag. Although... his punches seemed less forceful than before.

"So... don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but... well, Rachel's with her, and so is that girl Serah. And hey... I'm sure she can take care of herself after all this time"

"Think Rach will be okay?"

I looked over at him as I held another shirt in my hands, finding he was now looking at me.

"Raph, come on. You know her too well... anyone tries to hurt her... or even _touch_ her... well, I think she'll send them through a window or something dramatic like that"

Raph let out a strange chuckle, shaking his head and nodding "Yeah, I think you're right"

"I'm _always_ right, you should know that by now" I giggled a little, continuing to fold as he got back into his punching bag.

"So" I started after a few more moments "What else did Rachel tell you about these parties?"

"Nothing good" He responded, but soon we were having a casual conversation about it all. After what seemed like an hour, the others came out, and we all started to talk about other things, with April coming to help me finish folding. Mikey started to annoy Raph, and Leo went to help Splinter in the kitchen with what I thought was tea for everyone. I enjoyed the tea... hopefully after our nightly tea session I could catch Leo, maybe in his room, or-

A thud from the door made us all look over to see Donnie coming through it, holding what looked like an unconscious girl in his arms.

"Uh...that's not Jade" Was the only thing I could think to say.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I soon found out this girl was Serah, and we put her on one of the couches, Mikey providing a cold wash cloth for her forehead, and Raph getting a pillow to put under her head.

"What the _hell_ happened Donnie?" Leo almost snapped, turning on his brother, who put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, wasn't my decision to bring her here... it was... it was Jade"

"What the _hell_ was Jade... what _happened_ out there?!" Now Raph arced up, and I moved to stand between the three brothers.

"Hey hey, settle boys" I pointed to the two older brothers, turning to Donnie "I'm sure Jade... and Donnie... both have a good reason"

"Well..." Donnie scratched the back of his head "She... she caught us... again"

"What?!" Leo was clearly angry, and I couldn't blame him.

"It was an accident! I was... and I found Jade, we were in an alleyway... she must have followed us or something, cause the next thing I know she's yelling at us and then fainting and... I barely caught her in time" Donnie's rushed words were also high pitched, and I moved to put a hand on his elbow to calm him.

"This is just... _now_ what do we do?" Raph grumbled, although alot of the anger was gone from his voice.

"So... where is Jade then?" Splinter asked as he gently pressed down on the cloth on Serah's forehead. She stirred a little, but didn't wake up.

"She was going to go get Rachel, and they were both were going to come back here" Donnie said, and I moved him over to his computer table, making him sit down as I turned to the older brothers. Raph had calmed down fairly quickly, but Leo still seemed pretty wound up.

"They better get here soon... we don't want her waking up in a room with complete strangers" April said, frowning as she moved to stand behind the couch. Mikey was instantly next to her, going from looking down at the unconscious girl, then back to April. It was obvious he missed her... the eagerness on his face to be around her, and spend time with her was all too obvious. April herself didn't seem to mind. Either that or she was completely oblivious...

"Agreed" Leo shot Donnie a look, then me, before turning back to Serah.

I felt something strange bubbling inside me then. Something... well, something didn't feel right.

We all fell into a short silence, before Leo finally turned back to the two of us.

"Donnie, maybe you could try and call Jade. See how long she'll be?" His tone had softened, and I knew he didn't really blame anyone for this. Things... well, things had all just happened. Just like...

"Oh? Oh yeah, sure thing Leo" Donnie turned, tapping away on his computer, then bringing up the little blue screen on his arm. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but-

"I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is unavailable, please-"

Donnie hung up before the rest of the automated voice played, all of us now looking at one another. I saw the worry on Donnie's face, which probably mirrored my own.

"Donnie, you did say she was-"

"She was _fine_ the last time I saw her" He said, his voice starting to raise just slightly.

"I'm sure there's a good reason. Now... let's just wait a little. It hasn't been that long since you left her, has it?" I asked Donnie, and he shook his head, shifting his glasses up a little.

"She has ten more minutes before I'm goin after them" Raph muttered, and Leo hummed in agreement.

"Uh... guys?" Aprils worried voice made us all look at her, then at the form on the couch. She was... waking up...

"Hide hide hide!" I hissed, moving over as she opened her eyes, was too late. She'd seen-

"What...wait...no!" Serah scrambled into a sitting position on the back of the couch, looking around at all of us.

"This isn't good" Mikey muttered, moving away with April, but his voice startled her enough to look at him, and she screamed.

Surprisingly enough, he screamed back, turning to run a little as the pillow smacked him right on his shoulder.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I moved towards her, stopping when she fell off the couch and thumped to the floor.

Before I could decide what to do, she was instantly up again, holding what I could only guess as something Donnie had made, arcing her arm back to throw. Her eyes were wild as she looked at each of the turtles, then Splinter.

"Stay back!"

"We're not here-" I never got to finish. The sound of my voice seemed to have triggered her into action, launching the device at me.

I yelped, going to duck but finding someone was there, hearing it thunk off something hard as Leo grunted.

"You okay?" He asked, hearing Donnie cry out "That took me _months_ to build!"

"Yeah" I finally looked up at him, seeing concern on his face, before moving to look at the others.

"Defensive position, over there! Protect the girls and Splinter"

He swept me up in his arms, finding we were now in a certain place in the room as he put me behind him.

The four turtles were in front of us, finding April was behind Mikey, and Splinter behind Raph.

"What... the... what _are_ you?!" She cried out, and I managed to peak out from behind Leo, holding onto his Katana sheaths as I watched her stumble over something Mikey had left on the floor, getting up and starting at us as she tried to find her way out.

"They're not gonna hurt you" I tried to say, and she looked at me.

"Are you... are you _crazy_?! They're... they're _monsters_!"

"They are _not_!" I snapped, moving out from behind Leo, in spite his protests "Don't you _dare_ go assuming they are!"

"Amanda!" Leo hissed, trying to move me behind him again, but I refused, managing to twist out of his grasp.

"No, this girl... is a horrible menace! Don't you _dare_ say that about them!" I snapped at her again, her eyes now growing wide as she looked at me.

"They... have they taken over your mind? Can't you _see_ what they are?" She asked, her lip trembling as she collapsed over something else the boys had left out, jumping up and seeing something else in her hands.

"You're an idiot!" I growled, striding towards her and watching as she aimed whatever she had at me. I refused to back down-

"Amanda!" I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, yanking me back as I kicked.

"No, she's gotta-"

"Wait! Don't throw that!" Donnie yelped "That's-"

It took me a moment to realise what was happening in front of me. Leo had me, and was pulling me back, but Donnie had taken my place, trying to go for whatever it was she had that was important to him.

"No!"

Donnie ducked just as she launched it, surprised that instead of hitting the door where she'd thrown it, it hit something outside the door. I heard a small yelp, looking to the door and seeing both Jade and Rachel there.

"What the hell?!" Rachel snapped, storming into the lair with Jade not far behind.

"Jade?" Now Serah looked confused, and suddenly she'd grabbed my friend and pulled Jade beside her.

"Serah, what are you-"

"M-monsters!" She suddenly yanked Jade in front of her, as Rachel stormed. up.

"Hey, don't you attack them!"

"I'll show you monster!" I agreed with Rachel, trying to wiggle free of Leo, but he had me tight against him now.

"Amanda, this _isn't_ helping" He muttered into my ear, and I let out an annoyed grunt. His hot breath on my cheek was slowly calming me, to the point where I was now just annoyed. Him being so close, after so long...

"She still needs her ass kicked"

He let out a small chuckle as we tuned into the conversation again.

"Serah, they're friends" Jade tried to explain, but Serah was making it difficult, as she was now using Jade as a human shield against Rachel. I half hoped Rachel would be able to get around her, and at least give Serah a slap to the back of the head.

"They attacked me!"

"Did not!" Mikey protested, but Raph soon shut him up.

"I highly doubt any of these guys would lay a hand on you!"

"Rachel, not helping the situation!"

"She attacked them!"

"I'm a witness!" I jumped in, feeling Leo sigh, his head on my shoulder.

"Girls, come on! Do you really think going off at her is a good idea, when she doesn't even know what's going on?"

"Yes!"

"What she said!" Rachel jabbed a thumb in my direction, hearing Leo grunt again.

"Amanda, if you don't settle, I'm... I'm going to have to..."

I turned my head as the conversation continued, surprised by how close our faces were now. A blush rose to my cheeks... we were so close...

For a moment or two, we were just lost in each others eyes, before I heard a sob, and then "I'm sorry"

"Ser, it's okay" We both turned back to look as Jade pulled Serah in for a hug.

"I think we should tell her their story" April suggested, and Leo let go of me as we all then converged into a small group, away from Serah and Rachel.

I was barely aware of the others making a plan as I looked at Leo. After being so close to him, all I could smell was his scent on my clothes, and that look in his eyes as he had held onto me...

The group quickly disbanded, and soon April was taking Serah and leading her away from Jade and Rachel, towards where the turtles and Splinter were waiting.

"Hey!" Jade suddenly yelped, and I looked at her, realising... well... my best friend was dressed up. And... she was half holding her side...

"Let's get you sorted. I think we still have some of Rtaia's medicines and that down here"

"Wait, what happened?" I asked, looking from Rachel to Jade.

"Oh... you didn't hear the convo?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, and Jade sighed.

"I was a little... distracted... but please, fill me in" I told her, watching as Jade gave one last worried look to the other group, before Rachel and I pulled her into Raphs room.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Thanks again for reading!  
**

 **Sorry if some of the story seems rushed, I'm just trying to focus more on the romance side, and the fun!**

 **And as always, feel free to let me know what you think! Ciao!**


	7. The Way of The Vigilante

**Chapter 7! Whee!**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Of all the completely idiotic things I had to do, this probably had to be one of the _dumbest_.

I had tried to leap from one rooftop to the next, just missing and slamming into the side of the building. Now... well, I was hanging onto the edge of the other building for dear life, my grip slowly slipping and my legs dangling slightly. The building had like, a _billion_ stories...

Well, okay, I didn't know how high up I was. I only knew that I was stupid and should have listened to Splinter when he told me not to go out before finishing my studies. Thing was... the guys were out, and I just wanted to... well...

Thankfully below me was an alleyway, so there was no one to ask why a weird girl dressed in gym clothes was hanging off a building... for apparently no reason... well, I had a reason, and-

"Aiiigh!" I shrieked as I started to slip more, jerking painfully to a stop. My mind was racing at something... anything that could get me out of this!

Bird mayb-

I managed to re position my hands, finding a way to get a grip again, putting my feet up against the brick of the building, now finding I was in an even worse position than before. If I tried to pull myself up now, my fingers would slip for sure!

I needed help... that's what I needed... and the guys... I couldn't reach my phone, couldn't call anyone...

"What the _hell_ are you doing up there?" Came a deep voice, and I managed to move my head around just enough to look down. Below me, was a person wearing what I could have sworn looked like a hockey mask... had some sort of mixture of large sticks I guessed strapped to his back...

"Uh... uh... _nothing_!" I managed to get out as I felt my hands start to get sweaty. Oh this... wasn't good.

"And here I thought _I_ was the crazy one" Came the deep voice again, and I noticed the person put down his arsenal of weapons, then put his hands on his hips.

"Well... if you're carrying that kinda stuff around then yep! Sure! _You're_ the crazy one! I'm just an innocent girl hanging off a bui-aahye!" My voice became high pitched and almost squeaky as I felt my hands start to slowly slip again.

"Hang on"

Creepy mask guy was going to come and help me?! _No_ way!

What the _hell_ was he gonna do?! _Catch_ me as I fell?!

I'd _flatten_ him for one thing, and another... he could want to just _kidnap_ me!

"Uh, no, I-" I turned back as my fingers finally slipped, and I let out a scream as I started to fall.

Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist, stopping my fall. I was even more surprised when I realised we started to head upwards, landing on the roof as he let me go.

I dropped to my knees, then scrambled awkwardly to my feet as I turned around, hitting a wall and looking at my masked savior. It was then I saw the wings on his back...

 _Waaaiiit_ a minute...

I watched as the wings disappeared, and I shook my head in disbelief. He...

"Robert?" I raised an eyebrow, watching as he flipped the mask up and smirked at me.

"What? Didn't know who it was?"

"What in the _world_ are you doing out here? And... wearing this stupid thing" I moved to yank the mask off his head, earning a small yelp from him.

He grumbled a little as I inspected the mask, noticing it was pretty scratched up.

"You know, I could ask you the same thing" He snatched it back, getting my attention "What the _hell_ were you doin hanging off the edge of a rooftop?! And this late at night?!"

"I... was... trying to..." I sighed, finally just deciding to give him and tell him "I was trying to see if I could do the ninja thing and go from rooftop to rooftop"

"Wait, what? _Why_?" His eyes widened a little, then an idea seemed to hit him, and he shook his head.

"It's about Leo, isn't it?" He said, and I blushed a little, looking away.

"Well... you.. what are you doing out here in the middle of the night, wearing a _hockey_ mask of all things and carrying around s _ticks_?" I threw the question back at him, meeting his eyes again.

Now it was his turn to blush.

"One, they're _hockey_ sticks and _baseball_ bats. Two, if you _must_ know... I find kicking people's asses as myself makes me feel... stronger..."

I just stared.

"Mand, there's alot of evil in this city. And Raph and I-"

"Wait, you dragged _Raph_ into your little charade?!" I couldn't believe it! He was putting Raph in danger as _well_ as himself!

"Hey, it was a mutual thing! We thought kicking some butts would be good... for both of us... plus we can get some more thugs off the streets while we do it!"

I glared at him.

"What?"

"You...are... _impossible_!"

"So says little Miss Im-going-to-try-and-jump-rooftops-to-impress-my-boyfriend!"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!"

The answer seemed to shock him, and he just stopped to look at me.

After what seemed like forever I got sick of the staring contest and threw up my arms in frustration, going to sit on some sort of half wall on the roof. Eventually, Robert sat beside me.

"Mand, gonna tell me what's going on?"

I pouted a little, blowing a strand of hair away from my face as I looked up at him. He looked genuinely concerned.

"Well... we haven't really had a chance to talk with everything that's going on. And... Serah... doing her annoying thing where she calls and asks questions, or comes down with Jade..."

"But... I thought you really liked each other?"

"We do, it's just... well, we haven't really had any time alone to have.. the 'talk' since things hit the fan with this whole new situation" I told him honestly, resting my elbows on my knees and resting my head in my palms.

"Well... make time"

I just looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He returned my look with one of his own.

"How to I make time when he's... well... _always_ busy?"

"As I said, make time. Catch him off guard. Go catch him before he goes to bed, or just as hes getting up. Or even..."

Robert suddenly smiled, which was unusual for him, making me back up a little.

"Uh, Robbie?"

"Go jump his bones in the middle of the night... I'm sure he wont mind"

"ROBERT!" I slapped him as hard as I could on the shoulder, only getting hysterical laughter in response.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I decided that after training the next day, I'd try to have a talk to Raph and see if I could convince him that going out and beating guys up for the hell of it was a bad idea. Plus, it would get my thoughts away from the Leo situation, even just for a little.

Well... if I could manage to get through training with the boys...

I hadn't slept the night before, my thoughts going to everything Robert had said... catch Leo off guard...

I couldn't help but wonder if I even could catch him off guard as I watched him train with Raph, then Donnie, hits and kicks and blocks being dished out by all three brothers as they fought.

Rachel and April had gone up to the surface to go get some food and supplies for us, so they'd be gone while we all trained.

Mikey was with me, and we were meant to be sparring as well, but we were more play fighting because Mikey was worried about hurting me for one, and two... well, I kept getting distracted by the older brothers as they sparred.

"They're pretty into it, aren't they?" Mikey muttered as he followed my gaze once again, watching as Don's Bo snapped through the air at Leo, but he managed to block the hit, then suddenly Raph was on Donnie, and his attention turned from Leo to Raph. A kick to the gut, and Don half rolled away as Raph and Leo matched each other blow for blow.

"Yeah" I managed to mutter as Donnie got back up and into the three way fight, finally turning back to Mikey.

"Now... where were we?" I asked, gripping the staff that Splinter had let me use for today. I wasn't very good with it, but it was still nice of him to offer. Plus, it was better than trying to fight the youngest turtle with just my fists and feet.

"Oh... oh yeah" He grinned at me, flicking his nunchucks around, then catching them under his arms. I kind of wished I could do something like that...

"Here I come Mand" His nunchucks were now flying through the air at me, and I managed to block one, the other one barely missing me. I could only guess Mikey had made it so it missed me on purpose.

Slowly, almost too slowly, I managed to flick the end of the staff upwards towards Mikey, watching as he missed easily.

"Oh, good shot Mand"

"Thanks Mike"

We continued for a little more, before Raph almost knocking into us caused us to stop, Mikey barely moving me out of the way in time as he thumped to the floor beside us.

In an instant he was up again, heading straight for the two and body slamming Leo, knocking him down and causing Donnie to step back a little. I heard him sigh, shaking his head as the two now wrestled, before they both flipped backwards and away from each other, getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm out" Donnie muttered, but neither of them seemed to hear as they once again went at each other with everything they had, a loud clang as metal hit metal again.

"Giving up so soon?" I asked as he joined us on the sidelines, and he gave me a small smile.

"No point in trying to keep up with those two when they're like this. They had an argument this morning, so now they're uh..." He let the comment hang in the air as he scratched the back of his head, and I sighed. I hated when they fought, especially when it was over something stupid...

"Well... want to spar with me?"

He shook his head "I think I'm just gonna-"

A thump made us look to see Leo had brought Raph down hard, a katana shoved into the ground beside Raph's head. Both were breathing heavily, a fire in their eyes as they stared one another down.

In one swift movement Raph managed to knock Leo off him, getting to his feet as he slipped his sais into his belt, grunting "I'm done here"

"We're not done training!" Leo growled, but Raph ignored him, his fists clenched as he walked out of the dojo, half shoving Don as he did. Don didn't seem to surprised or worried about it though, just shifting his glasses up again.

The three of us turned back to Leo, who looked tense the say the least. He soon turned to the three of us, sheathing is katanas and heading towards the door as well.

"We'll continue training later" Was all he said as we all looked at his retreating back.

"Woow, Leo's ticked" Mikey muttered, rolling his shoulders a little.

"It was a pretty bad argument this morning... guess they're going to continue it" Donnie added, taking the staff from me and moving to put that and his own Bo back onto the weapons wall. Mikey followed his league, putting his nunchucks in their proper place.

"What was it about?" I asked Don as the three of us headed out of the dojo, Mikey running off to the kitchen. I looked around the main room, not seeing or hearing any sign of the older two. I could only guess they'd taken off into the sewers, like they usually did when they fought.

"Well I didn't hear all of it, but it was something about fighting and 'Casey Jones'"

"You know that Casey is actually-"

Donnie nodded, moving over to his computers, starting to tap away a little.

"I know, not sure what those two have done now, but I think whatever it was Leo found out about it"

"Has he-"

A shrill beeping stopped the two of us, and Donnie tapped away at his keyboard, before Jade's face popped up on one of the monitors.

I decided to take off at that moment, to leave the two lovebirds to talk. Instead I decided to go look for the two older brothers, hoping they hadn't gotten to far out of the lair.

Maybe Leo had found out about-

A clap of thunder made me jump a little, looking to the ceiling above me and remembering there was a storm happening above us. We'd heard it rumbling earlier, but now this sounded even closer. Possibly why Jade was calling instead of coming straight down... silly girl had a thing about thunder storms.

I wandered the sewers mindlessly for about ten minutes, thinking about how used to this I was. I knew which tunnels lead where, and how to get back to the lair from several different tunnels...

A grunt brought me back to my senses, looking up and seeing two shadows around the next corner. I took the chance to peek around the corner...

"Back off Leo!" Raph shoved Leo's shoulder, but Leo didn't back off.

"Not until you realise that doing this is putting you and Robert-"

"We're not in _any_ danger!"

Leo sighed "Going out and beating people up? What if one or all of them are Yeerked? You're-"

Raph shoved Leo again, going to walk off but Leo grabbed his arm. Raph yanked himself free, just glaring at Leo.

"And who put you in charge?"

"You know who did"

Silence, then-

"We aint gonna stop-"

"No, you both will. We can't risk it"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Raph shoved Leo again, this time into the tunnel wall. I heard Leo let out a grunt, and then Raph was right in his face.

"We will keep getting these... _scum_... off our streets, until-"

Now it was Leo's turn to shove Raph, away from him and moving away from the wall as he did.

"Oh yeah, and what if one of those scumbags have friends nearby, and you get outnumbered? Or they follow you back here? What then tough guy"

"I've had enough of your-" Raph went to grab Leo, but he responded by using his skills to knock Raph on his ass. In seconds he was up and heading straight for Leo-

"Hey!" The words exploded out of my mouth, my anger boiling as the two stopped their fight to look at me.

"Mand?" Leo seemed shocked as I finally moved away from the tunnel wall to head towards them.

"Why can't you two fight without trying to kill each other?" I snapped a little as I reached them, standing between them and putting my hands on my hips.

"We... aren't? Leo managed to get out, and I pointed a finger at him.

"You... always... fight like this. And frankly I'm sick of it!"

I heard Raph make a strange noise, and I turned on him.

"Don't you start! You... you always do stupid things like this! And you and Robert doing what you're doing will probably get people killed!"

Raph's jaw dropped, and I spun on my heel to look at Leo.

"And you! Can't you just talk civilly to Raph? It's no wonder he arcs up at you like this! Sure, you're the leader and older brother, but your attitude has just gotta change! We're all in this together, and you seem to think that its all on you to make sure-"

A shrill beeping made us all jump, looking around before we realised it was coming from the lair.

"Come on, let's go" Leo's started to head back, and the two of us followed him, all of us coming through to the door to see Donnie's computer screens flashing.

"What's goin on?" Raph asked as Donnie turned to us.

"Emergency beacon... Jade's in trouble!"

His words made my heart drop. I knew... if she'd activated her emergency beacon... something big had happened.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Thanks again for reading!  
**

 **Oh, and just so you know, if I seem like I'm skipping parts of the story, its because this coincides with my other story a little. You'll understand why soon! :D**

 **And as always, feel free to let me know what you think! Ciao!**


	8. Together

**Chapter 8! Awww yeah!  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was amazing how life can go from mildly complicated to downright messed up.

Everything that had just happened... well, it had left my whole body jazzed up and jittery, like I'd drunk too much coffee.

Jade had almost been caught by the Yeerks, but thanks to her emergency beacon we'd just managed to reach her in time. She had been forced to go along with her friends Serah and Kristiana to a Sharing meeting. And... we'd discovered Kristiana was Yeerked. Poor girl...

Thankfully, we'd managed to get Jade, and her family out. But.. Serah...

Serah now knew about the turtles, so their safety was now at risk. She could possibly lead them here...

Rtaia and Donnie had been working on ways to secure the lair, while Jade retreated to the safety of Donnie's bedroom. I knew... after everything, she needed to be alone. I just hoped she wasn't too badly injured from that fall earlier. I was tempted to go check in on her, but I knew... well, right now, it would probably be like talking to a brick wall. She'd barely said anything on the way back here, after our failed attempt to retrieve Serah.

Donnie assured me that when we were finished he would take care of her. Rtaia managed to retrieve some kind of salve she had with her for when he did, as well as some other things I knew would help her. I'd seen them in action before.

We all talked strategies, and ways to keep ourselves safe, until it felt like we couldn't do any more. I honestly felt like my brain would explode at that point, knowing for now we were as safe as we could be. Raph and Robert had decided on the first watch, then after four hours we'd change people until the morning. Rtaia offered to stay nearby, keeping the fighter cloaked and ready to go in case an emergency arose. Which I could only guess it would.

Soon, everyone else split off to sleep, and I went to my room, managing to get possibly an hour, before my body jolted wide awake. I tossed for a little, unable to get back to sleep, finding my mind and my body were now supercharged.

So... I paced my room. I paced for what seemed like ages, before heading out into the main room. I noticed no one was around, realising the boys must have gone on a patrol around the sewers, finding myself pacing around the main room.

A strangled cry made me jump, and I spun on my heel. Where did that come from?

I went to move towards the door, hearing a groan and stopping halfway there.

"Whaaaaa?" I muttered before I could stop myself, hearing what sounded like another yelp.

I moved towards the center of the room, hearing more muted sounds and moving towards it.

"Donnie!"

I literally stopped dead in my tracks, my face flushing as I realised what I was hearing, as another moan came from who I now realised was Don.

They were... they were...

I spun around, not sure what to do or where to go, finding myself skittering towards and then inside the dojo. Once inside, I continued to pace, glad to at least find somewhere big enough to pace as well as some quiet.

"Oh Jade, I hope those noises don't haunt me for the rest of my life, otherwise I'll..." I lost my train of thought, instead my mind going to all the things that had happened. Serah going missing... Jade being hurt...

Leo...

I was surprised I was thinking of him at a time like this. All I wanted right now was to sort out what was going on between us. Where we together? Where we just friends who liked each other?

What the heck was going on?

Maybe I'd ask Raph if he'd talked to Leo about me or something... maybe even Mikey...

Then again, Mikey wouldn't be able to keep a secret if he tried. He had the biggest heart, and was so sweet, but when it came to keeping things quiet...

Well, Mikey couldn't really do 'quiet' in that sense.

And Don... I wasn't sure about. I knew he probably would keep my secret if I asked, but I think he'd still try and talk to Leo, to try and help in a way.

Either way... it would probably get back to Leo, no matter which one of the brothers I confided in.

In all my pacing, and thinking, I found myself drawn to the weapons wall, looking up at it and at each of the weapons there.

I looked at Mikey's nunchucks. Those things were a blur in battle, as I'd seen. In training he seemed a little more relaxed with them, although I knew if he wanted to, he could really cause alot of damage.

Then, my eyes landed on Don's Bo. That thing could crack through the air and break limbs in the blink of an eye. Plus, being the inventor he was, he'd made it more lethal by tinkering with it.

Then, Raph's sais. A good weapon for both blocking and attacking, and I'd seen him use his own brutal techniques, which probably saved his and his brothers lives more than once. Like Rachel in the Animorphs, he was the muscle of the four.

Lastly, Leo's Katanas.

His strikes were precise and deadly with them, and coupled with his fighting style, he could almost be the perfect assassin. Sure, he didn't kill unless he absolutely had to, but...

Well, I was just glad he was on our side. Those Katanas were beautiful... and he...

My heart seemed to get stuck in my throat as I thought of Leo.

I knew it wasn't the best time, but... well, I needed to talk to him. To clear my head of all this, and to finally set things straight.

If he wanted to be with me, great, if not...

I sniffled a little at the thought, my heart hurting. If he didn't want me, then... well, at least I'd know what to do and where I stood.

"Hey"

"Ah!" I jumped at the voice, spinning myself around to face the door of the dojo, finding I'd spun too far and actually collapsing in a heap on the floor.

"Amanda!" Suddenly the person was beside me, helping me get to my feet and steadying me. I looked up, my breath catching in my throat as I realised it was Leo. Just the person I was thinking of...

"Oh, hey" I slowly pulled myself from his grasp.

"Are you all right?" He asked, cocking his head a little to the left, almost like he was studying me.

"Uh... yeah, you just... damn Leo you scared the snot outta me" I put a hand to my chest to try and stop my heart from thudding so hard, caught between happy that he was here and... well, panic that he was here.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" He chuckled a little, and I waved a finger in front of his face.

"No sneaking up on the non ninja people, ya hear?"

He nodded, that smile almost making my heart explode out of my chest. He was... and now he...

"I'll try to make sure I make a racket next time, all right?"

"Works for me" I managed to look away from him, my eyes going back to all the weapons on the wall.

"So..." He started after a small silence.

"So?"

"Couldn't sleep?"

I shook my head, trying not to look back at him "No, and then I heard-"

Leo chuckled "Yeah, I heard them too"

"Gotta tell them to keep it down next time"

"You know, I didn't even think us turtles and humans we comp-" He stopped, and my head shot over to him, thinking the same thing I was at that point.

"Um..." I blushed, suddenly feeling like I needed to move, wanting to pace but instead moving to a part of the room, a little away from him.

"Um?" He responded, shuffling his feet and turning to where I'd gone. I saw him looking at me out of the corner of my eye, instead getting myself in a position to start a kata. I figured it was the only thing right now that would keep me from going completely mental. Also, I figured punching and kicking the air as hard as I could might help me get rid of all this energy and help me sleep. I knew doing them in my pyjama bottoms and tank top probably wasn't the best thing to train in, but right now I just didn't care. I had to do something... and avoid thinking about everything with Leo...

"Amanda?"

I looked over at Leo, who was now smiling a little.

"I uh... well I have an idea"

"Oh?"

"Well... would you like to um... learn the kata I do with my Katanas? I saw you looking at them, and-"

"Uh, well... yeah. That would be... nice"

My heart was threatening to jump out of my chest and run away as I watched him walk over to the weapons wall, grabbing his Katanas and coming over to stand in front of me.

"Here" He flipped the katanas expertly, so the hilts were facing me.

"Wait... Leo..."

"It's all right. Take them"

Slowly I reached out, grabbing the handles as he let go, surprised at how heavy they both were. Then again... Leo was a big... and a strong turtle...

I managed to pick them up, feeling like I was going to have a little trouble keeping them in the air. Leo made this look easy...

"All right, do you remember how I hold them to start with?"

"Uh... yeah?" I frowned a little, holding them the way I remembered seeing him do it, and he shook his head a little.

"They need to be a little higher. Here" He moved to my side as took my hands gently, moving them into a better position, but the katanas were heavy and it was harder to hold them. I guessed I wouldn't be able to hold them for long like this.

"Okaay"

"All right, now do you remember the first movement?"

"Um... this" I moved, feeling myself struggle a little. Leo chuckled a little.

"Close, very close"

I moved again, feeling like I was going to drop one of them or cut my arms off as I did, seeing Leo shake his head a little.

"No, wrong movement"

"Well, are you going to help me?" I stood up straight, feeling frustrated at the fact he was just standing there, watching me struggle and seeming to enjoy it

"Well.. would you mind if I guided your movements?"

"Uh... how?" I bit my lip, wondering if one of us might loose a finger or a toe in all this.

I was surprised when he moved behind me, his hands covering mine and half gripping the Katanas as he did. I felt his chest press against my back, his warmth both comforting as well as terrifying. His body was so achingly close...

What the _heck_ was he doing?!

"Okay, now get into the starting position. Yep, that's right" He instructed and I slowly followed.

"All right, now the first movement, you need to do a low sweep like... there you go"

We slowly went through the movements, me trying to move the way he wanted me to as I fought to keep my emotions in check, but it was getting harder and harder by the minute. His movements were slow and steady, but the feel of his body against mine, his hot breath on my cheek as he spoke, guiding me...

"And then back to stance" He finally said, and I turned my head to look at him, our faces once again inches apart...

Our eyes locked, his blue eyes mesmerizing me and making me suck in a deep breath. He smiled...

I don't know who moved first, but I suddenly found our lips met in one of the sweetest kisses I could imagine. It was so soft...so gentle...

The kiss slowly got deeper, and I felt the katanas drop to the floor, hearing them clatter as his arms went around me, trapping my own arms against me.

My mind was now going a mile a minute, wondering what we were doing, just wanting to get lost in him, but also knowing I needed some answers.

I finally got the courage to pull away, turning myself in his arms and placing my hands on his chest. He looked down at me, confused, his arms now loosely resting at my waist.

"Wait, wait... Leo"

"Amanda, what's wrong?"

"I...uh.."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, that's not it at all, I just..."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Leo... are we... like... are we together?"

The question seemed to surprise him, and he sighed, pulling way and moving over to the platform.

"Leo... I just..."

"I know we haven't had our talk Amanda... there has just been alot going on, and I..."

"You what?"

"This isn't really the time now for it"

"Hey, this is the perfect time... we're alone, and-"

"Amanda, I just don't..." He sighed again, and I moved over, grabbing his arm and making him look down at me.

"Just what? It's not a hard question. Are we together or not? Do you want to-"

He put a hand up, stopping me. The look in his eyes...

"Amanda, it's not that I don't want to be with you, I like you... very much, it's just..."

"Just what?" I folded my arms, stuck between wanting to hit him and wanting to cry.

Was he just leading me on the whole time, or... what?

"Amanda... I..." He sighed, starting to move around the dojo, and I followed him. He picked up his katanas, placing them back on the wall before turning back to me.

"What, what's wrong with me that you don't want to-" I stopped, letting out a small hic as I realised tears were running down my face.

In seconds Leo was there, one hand on my arm and the other lifting my chin to look up at him.

"Amanda... there is _nothing_ wrong with you, trust me. You are beautiful and amazing in every way. Most days I can't keep my eyes of you, but..."

"But what?"

"Amanda, I just don't think..." He pulled away, turning to walk away from me, but I grabbed his arm, yanking him back around to me.

"What the hell is wrong then?!" The anger rose above it all as I glared up at him.

"Amanda, this isn't the right-"

"No, no you tell me what the hell is wrong that we can't... we can't even give it a go!"

"I don't want to break you!" His angry answer took me by surprise, and my jaw dropped.

Before I could say anything else, he continued "I'm a turtle, and you're a human... and I could possibly hurt you if I wasn't careful!"

"Leo..." I didn't know what else to say.

He stepped back, sadness now in his eyes as he looked at me.

"I don't want to hurt you Amanda"

"How would you hurt me? Other than what you're doing _now_ " The words slipped from my mouth.

"You're so... so delicate, and I am... well..."

"Leo, I think if Donnie and Jade... and even Rachel and Raph can do it... why can't _we_ at least give it a go?"

He sighed again, moving around the dojo again, and I followed. Finally, he turned back to me, and I bumped into him.

"Amanda, I want you, more than you know-"

"Then why can't we be together?"

He cupped my cheek in his hand, and I leaned into it, earning a sad smile from him.

"I just don't want to hurt you"

"Pushing me away is hurting me Leo"

My words seemed to surprise him, and he moved to pull me close, hugging me as tightly as he dared.

"I'm sorry Amanda... I didn't want to hurt you like... like that... I know Ithiell did it, and... I'm sorry"

I put my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat and letting out a small sound as I returned the hug.

"I know, just... why can't we just give it a go and see what happens?"

He hummed a little, and we fell into a comfortable silence, holding one another. I just hoped he wasn't going to turn around and say something I didn't want to hear...

"Amanda?"

"Yes?"

"Will you... go out with me?"

I grinned, pulling back just enough to be able to lean up and give him a peck on the lips.

"I thought you'd never ask"

He smiled, kissing me softly, his hand going up into my hair as our kiss got more passionate.

"Don't... say... I... didn't... warn you" He managed to mumble out through our kiss, and I pulled back, breaking the kiss and nodding.

"Consider me warned... and I don't care"

He just laughed, kissing me again.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Thanks again for reading!  
**

 **And as always, feel free to let me know what you think! Ciao!**


	9. Just A Little Jealousy

**Chapter 9  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Well, after that night, things got really bad, really fast. Sometime early the next morning, Jade had run off to find Serah, heading to the school to start her search.

Instead, she found Kristiana, and the two had a really bad fight, before they'd pretty much almost killed one another. Jade had that dagger of hers... and Kristiana... well, she'd had backup waiting just around the corner. If Donnie hadn't gone after her as soon as he found out she was missing...

Well, let's just say it wouldn't have been pretty. Donnie was extremely hurt, even though he wouldn't admit it verbally. She'd almost been shot, and killed, all because she couldn't just back down, and I...

I made sure that Jade knew how stupid she had been. Alot of me yelling and alot of Jade looking guilty...

But... one good thing came out of it. We managed to save her friend Kristiana. Jade had convinced the Yeerk in her head to get out, and after she'd woken up...

Well, putting the pieces together that both Jade discovered, as well as Kristiana's inside knowledge, we found out Serah hadn't actually been captured, but that someone had saved her. We quickly found out that someone had been her mother, and her mother was, well...

She was a Chanaiben. Shocked yet? So were we.

After that, a decision was made with the help of Leo and Jake, that we would start looking for Serah. She couldn't have gotten far, and we were right.

Long story short, big battle in the shopping center happened late at night, Visser One almost took her from us but Jade, Leo and Robert managed to stop her, and we were helped by Serah's mother to get out of there.

Her name was Mihra, and we found out she'd come to earth when she was younger, met a boy and they both hit it off so to speak. They hit it off so well that they had three kids. One being Serah.

Hearing her story kind of reminded me of Ithiell, and I felt a weird pang in my heart. We could have had all that, if he hadn't disappeared...

I knew it was stupid, thinking of all that, when I now had Leo, but I think it would always bother me, the way he took off...

I lay in bed that night, the thoughts going around in circles in my head, before I finally deciding the best course of action was to see my new turtle boyfriend. I knew sometimes he was usually in the dojo doing katas when he couldn't sleep, so I was half hoping he'd be awake like me and doing just that.

I managed to get out of my room without making too much noise, looking around and realising Serah was asleep on one of the couches, moving towards the dojo and going inside.

Unfortunately the dojo itself was empty, and I wandered around inside before just sitting on Splinters platform, looking around.

Should I go knock on his door? I didn't want to wake him, but this feeling of needing to be with him was slowly growing the more I sat in the dojo. I turned my head to look at the weapons wall, my eyes landing on his katanas.

Was I being too clingy, needing him in the middle of the night? I honestly didn't know. I'd only had one other relationship, and it had been with an alien. With a turtle? I had no idea what I was doing.

Then again, I'd probably have no idea what I was doing with a human boy. I barely understood Robert, and the two of us were fairly close...

I was kind of glad he had decided to stay with us tonight. He was in the medical bay with Kristiana and Rtaia, last I saw. Although, Mikey had made up a spare bed in his room for Robert to crash on while he was down here. So I could only guess he'd be in there by now.

I sighed, laying down on the platform and just looking at the ceiling.

"Hey"

The voice startled me so much I almost flew off the platform, my head spinning a little as righted myself, looking around to find the owner of that voice.

"Oh... hey" I felt my face flush as Serah moved towards the platform, a tinge of jealousy rushing through me. She was tall, with dark features and long legs from what I could tell. She was wearing something April had lent her, a long night shirt that showed off her curvy body. I felt like a short blob compared to her, especially because she had some big... uh... assets.

"Can't sleep either?" She asked, moving to sit on the platform, and I reluctantly did the same.

I knew it was stupid, being jealous of a girl I hardly knew, but then again... I think some part of me felt like she'd half stolen my best friend, and the way she acted around Leo was...

Well, I didn't want to loose someone else I had feelings for. Especially now that we'd finally sorted ourselves out.

"Yeah" Was the only thing I could get out as I clasped my hands together, putting them in my lap and feeling slightly awkward. I barely knew her, yet I was jealous of her. I knew Jade wouldn't become friends with someone nasty, but...

Maybe it was my worry of losing Leo that was getting to me. It was stupid though...

My brain went through its routine with worry as I sat quietly next to Serah, waiting for her to talk again. I wasn't sure if she came in here for a reason, or if I'd woken her up...

Or maybe she was sussing me out. I mean, we hadn't really spoken much if at all the first time we met...

Soon, the silence became awkward, and I shifted a little uncomfortably.

"So" She started, and I waited for her to say something else.

"So" I responded, looking over at her. She was wringing her hands together, almost looking like she wanted to cry. Her dark hair fell partially over her face, and she bit her lip a little.

"Um... I'm part alien... and uh... aliens actually exist"

"Uh... yeah"

I really wasn't sure what I could say to that. I mean, I'd lived with the fact aliens were about for almost seven years, so not much shocked me. Because of that, I think I struggled to really put myself in her shoes. May have also been the fact I was still feeling so off about it all...

"I honestly never knew, and I'm not sure really how to take the fact my mom is... well, not really my mom, if that makes sense?" She looked at me then, kind of nervous, and I realised what she needed, and what she came in here.

"Oh, she's still your mom, just... she just looks different is all. And she did save you from becoming Yeerked" I added, trying to smile at her reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know, but..." She let out a weird sound, rubbing the back of her neck and now looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry to lump this on you, I just... I'm kind of feeling lost. And Jade has gone all lopsided... plus she's... hiding... in Donnie's room. So I can't really talk to her about any of this"

"Serah" I touched her shoulder, making her look up at me. How could I be jealous or even suspicious of this poor girl? She had only _just_ gotten used to the fact the turtles existed, and _then_ along come the Yeerks to turn her life upside down.

I wasn't sure how I'd feel, suddenly finding all that out in one hit. I mean, I had years to get used to one thing, then the others...

"Jade was really worried about you, and she risked her own life to try and find you, and help Kristiana. So... just give her time. She's been through a bit herself. As for your mom... well, she might look different, but she'd give anything to keep you safe. And so would we, your friends"

A small smile played across her lips, and she nodded a little "Thanks Amanda, it... kind of helps to hear that"

"Any time" I smiled back at her, seeing her look back to the door of the dojo.

"I... I do think Leo is pretty cool though"

Alarm bells suddenly sounded in my head, but I kept my face relaxed, smiling a little at her.

"Uh... yeah" Was all I could think to say, my eyes now looking around the dojo, trying to distract myself. I couldn't be this crazy... could I?

Was I this crazy before? Being with Ithiell?

I found my head wouldn't shut up, realising that Serah had gone silent again, neither of us saying a word for a few minutes.

Then, I finally made a decision.

"Well... guess I should go try and get some sleep" I got up, pretending to stretch and yawn, making out like I was tired.

"Uh... yeah. I think... I think I might just sit here for a bit. I heard some disturbing sounds coming from Donnie's room earlier..." She put her head in her hands, looking to the floor, and it hit me what she meant.

"Oh.. well... uh, just relax in here then" I waved at her a little, and she waved back, before I took off to my new destination.

Leo's bedroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I think I stood outside his door for a good five minutes, listening for any sounds of possibly snoring, or even just sounds of movement to tell me if he was awake or not. It was nerve wracking to say the least.

A shuffling from the dojo finally forced me to make a move, quietly opening his door and slipping inside, shutting it as quietly as I could behind me.

"You know, you're not a very good ninja" Came the voice from behind me, making me jump and spin around.

Leo's room was pitch black to my eyes, and I could barely even make out the bed let alone the figure laying on it.

"Oh... I'm so sorry... I really didn't mean to wake you, I just..." I stopped then, not sure what I was thinking. Leo would now think I'm some kind of-

"You didn't wake me... I've been tossing for a little while, wondering if I should go into the dojo or not" I saw him move, looking like he sat up a little. It was hard to tell.

"Oh" Was all I could say, suddenly feeling stupid.

"So... what brings you here?" He asked gently, and I could almost imagine a smile on his face as we talked in the dark room.

"I..." I decided to just be honest with him, knowing it was the best way to go "I couldn't sleep, and I... well, after everything that's happened, I really wanted to see you... just to uh... settle myself down"

I felt my face growing hot, kind of glad Leo couldn't see me... also relieved that I couldn't see his reaction. I didn't think I could handle it if he was just staring at me or something...

"Well, come here then" Was his soft reply, and I could finally see he was indicating that I come over to the bed.

I moved slowly, trying to avoid anything that might have been left on the floor, a little relieved when I found nothing in my path. Then again... Leo was a pretty clean kind of guy... turtle...

I felt warmth radiating from him as soon as I came close, letting out a short yelp of surprise when he gently grabbed my wrists, pulling me towards him and finding he was actually sitting on the edge of the bed. Damn ninja...

I felt myself pulled against his solid chest as his strong arms went around my waist, making my arms move to rest on his shoulders.

"Uh... hi" I felt more than saw his face as he rested his forehead against mine a little.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here" Was his husky response, and I felt my cheeks flush a little again.

"Leo, I.. I'm sorry" Guilt filled my chest, even as he tried to hold me a little closer.

"Don't be" Was his response, and he moved, his lips now finding mine in a gentle kiss. I returned it, slowly managing to pull myself away from him to continue my babble.

"I mean, I know I sound like a total idiot for wanting to see you in the middle of the night, and then I dive into your room like this-" He shut me up with another kiss, this time a little deeper, and I soon gave up on trying to explain myself.

I felt my worries start to melt away as we shared kisses back and forth, and his arms now held me securely against him, almost like he was afraid I'd try and run if he let go.

He soon pulled back, now resting his forehead against mine again, both of us trying to catch our breath.

"Amanda..." He started, his voice husky again, and I felt a hot flush go through my body.

"Leo?" I managed to get out in response, not sure what he wanted to say.

"Don't ever be sorry. If you need me, I'm here. Always"

"Leo, I-"

"On one condition" I could almost feel him smiling at me.

"Uh... yeah?"

"That I can come to you too. I mean... I know I'm a leader, but... well, it would be nice to have someone to talk-" This time I shut him up, kissing him as hard as I could before I moved away just enough so I could speak.

"Of course, any time my turtle _lover_ " I giggled a little, hearing him sigh at the word 'lover', knowing he'd probably be rolling his eyes at me about now.

"Thank you" Was all he said, then "How about we try and get some rest? It might help us both if we had a little... well, company. And if we don't sleep, we could always just lay here and talk. Sound good?"

"Uh... yeah, it does" Another hot flush went through me, thinking of being in the same bed as Leo...

I was a little worried, especially when I knew what Jade and Donnie were probably getting up to now. I half wondered if Leo would... or wanted to...

He lay down, gently pulling me along and letting me get comfortable, before pulling the blanket over us and putting his arms around me. I nuzzled into his chest, my arms going around him and enjoying his warmth.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked after a minute of neither of us really moving.

"Yeah, you know... you're so warm for a turtle, you know that?" I said to him, hearing and now feeling him chuckle.

"Not something I hear every day"

"Well... get used to hearing things you don't usually hear every day" I told him, lifting my head to his and kissing his cheek. Before I could move back, he caught my head in his hand, which he had somehow moved without me knowing, his lips now finding mine again.

The kiss started to get more heated, with our hands now exploring one another slowly, his hands finding their way up under my shirt, the touch sending shivers up my back as he rested them on my lower waist. I moved my own hands to his face, touching his nose, then moving upwards-

And then I stopped.

Leo noticed my hesitation, pulling back and making a small humming sound.

"Mand? What's-"

"Turn the light on"

"Uh...why?" He laughed nervously now, probably wondering why I still had my hands on his temples.

"Leo... please?"

"O-okay, but you need to let go of my face first"

"Can't you reach that beside light from where you are?"

"Amanda" I felt his hands pull mine away, sitting up and moving his body to turn on the beside lamp he had.

I heard a click, and then the room was bathed in a pale light, seeing Leo turn back to me.

"Now, what's the-" He stopped when my hands once again rested gently on his temples, moving over his brow and unable to keep a smile from my face.

"I... I don't think I've ever seen you without your mask" I finally admitted, seeing his eyes widen a little.

"Amanda..."

"What?"

"You're... you're not..."

"Not what?" I asked, planting a small kiss on his brow.

"Well... I am a turtle"

I raised an eyebrow at him, still smirking "Yes, and?"

He seemed to want to say something, deciding against it and just resting his hands at my waist as I ran my fingers gently over the rest his face and down his neck.

"It's not like you look _that_ much different with it, it's just... nice... to see you _without_ it for once"

He fell silent, just looking back at me as I finally rested my hands at the nape of his neck, looking into those bright blue eyes of his. He seemed somewhere between annoyed and amused.

"You are one gorgeous turtle" I finally said, giggling when he rolled his eyes, taking me in his arms and turning the both of us over on the bed. With one hand, he reached out and turned the light off, sending the room back into darkness, the other wrapped securely around my waist.

"And you... are aaall mine" He finally said, kissing my neck and making me giggle.

So this was what it felt like...

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**

 **Thanks again for reading!  
**

 **And as always, feel free to let me know what you think! Ciao!**


	10. Hurt Again

**Chapter 10! Gimme some luurve!  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Two weeks passed without much incident. And in those two weeks... I think I'd been a happy little puddle on the floor.

That night.. well, Leo and I hadn't done anything that night, finding he was a gentleman and kept to his word. We slept a little, and when we weren't sleeping we were talking, or just kissing and enjoying one another's company.

Almost each night... that he was here of course... we'd end up in his bed. Although... most of the time it was to just cuddle close and sleep. I wasn't sure if the others knew or not, but I could only guess they suspected. We hadn't really announced it publicly to everyone. I was pretty sure Raph and Robert had an idea though. I mean, after all, I had pretty much confessed everything to them, and now both Leo and I would walk around, well what I saw, as a little happier than normal. I definitely _felt_ happier, being with Leo...

I kind of knew something had to go wrong.

Donnie had just helped Rtaia and Mihra set up some kind of electrical equipment when we heard a distinctive sound coming from Donnie's computer.

"What's that?" I asked as I followed Donnie and the girls over to the monitors, Rtaia working on one keyboard, Donnie the other.

"Oh... nothing bad. The others are just back and they're heading towards the lair" Donnie said nonchalantly, although I knew he'd probably missed Jade the most out of all of us.

Jade had gone up to see her family in the valley, and Leo and Raph had gone with her. From what I could tell, there were a few interesting stories to tell when they got back.

Donnie had wanted to go with her, but she had insisted he stay and finish what he was doing with Rtaia and Mihra. They wanted to make sure we couldn't be snuck up on, and we had plenty of warning and time to prepare for if the Yeerks attacked.

Leo had offered to go with her, being the big protective leader he was, and Raph wanted to go for something to do. Although I'd missed him in person, he'd made a point of keeping in contact with the rest of us, probably to make sure we didn't get into too much trouble.

"Oh, that's awesome! I'll go get the-"

"Mikey" Kristiana said in a warning tone, and he stopped in his tracks, looking at her sheepishly and giggling.

"We don't need any surprises for them... they're probably exhausted as it is" I said, looking up at the monitors. It was true though, it was fairly late at night and I was surprised any of us were still awake.

Then again... we were all probably worried about the trio as they went from one monitor to the other.

"It will be good to see my eldest sons again" Splinter said, coming into the room now with Robert in tow.

"Yeah, and I can finally have someone to spar with... that doesn't hold back" He gave a sidelong glance at Mikey, but we found Mikey was now waiting excitedly at the door, hopping from one foot to the other.

"I don't think he heard you" Kristiana said, unable to keep the smile from her face.

I could tell without a doubt, that she was falling for him. And he absolutely adored her. It put a nice warm feeling in my heart...

"I don't think he cares" Robert chuckled a little, shaking his head and moving to stand beside me. We had all now kind of converged in the main room, a small distance behind the exited Mikey. I noticed that we all looked happy, Donnie looking almost relieved. It was cute...

Soon, the door opened and Mikey pounced on Jade first, hugging her tightly, before moving to hug Leo and give a quick hug to Raph, who gave him a glare as he did. Soon, Donnie was on Jade, both of them greeting each other with a hug and a kiss, that made me smile.

"Hey" Leo was suddenly by my side, patting my back a little and winking at me.

"Hey" I responded, knowing all I wanted to do was kiss him, but not knowing how he or anyone else would react to it. I knew... later on, we'd greet each other properly...

His hand rested on my back for a little longer than necessary, before pulling away and going to greet Splinter.

I looked after him, my attention soon turned back to my best friend, who wrapped me in a big hug, which I returned happily.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I watched as Leo got up, stretching and yawning a little.

"Well, I think it's time we all got to bed" He said, hearing the others nod in agreement. It had been a long night already, and we'd just spent more hours all of us just talking, and laughing. It felt good... happy...

"I do believe this is a good idea" Splinter got up, looking at each of us and smiling "Goodnight all of my children, sleep well"

We all responded, wishing Splinter good night and watching as he went off towards his room.

"I think I... we... will go too" Jade said, sharing a look with Donnie, both of them smiling a little as she reached out to take his waiting hand.

Soon everyone started to move, yawning and stretching as well as mutterings about being tired coming from everyone.

I half stood there, watched as everyone moved off, my eyes landing on Leo as the others disappeared, seeing he was standing in the same spot as before, watching all the others go off to bed. He soon turned to me, smiling a little.

I waited until I heard the last of the doors close, moving over to him as he came to me, wrapping me up in his arms and kissing me deeply. I returned the kiss, just happy to be with him again.

"I missed you" I muttered, my cheek against his, my arms securely around his neck as he had me half in the air.

"I missed you too" Came the deep and husky reply.

I managed to move my upper half back, looking into those deep eyes of his.

"I'm kind of glad Jade's dad didn't hurt you, he's uh... very protective of Jade"

He let out a soft laugh "I noticed"

I felt him lift my legs, hooking them around his shell as he started to move, surprised when I realised he was heading towards his room, a big smile on his face.

"Uh... Leo..."

"What?" He smiled cheekily "Don't want to go to bed?"

"Well, let me at least get into my pajamas" I responded, giving him a quick kiss and hoping he got the idea to let me down.

"Okay, let's get you into your pajamas" He suddenly turned, heading for my room.

"Heeey" I felt my face flush a little, thinking about Leo being in the same room as I changed. It was a little exciting and scary all at once. I felt so much for him already, and I did think about it, I just... I wasn't sure if I was ready for us to.. you know, go to that level yet.

"Hey what?" He asked, surprised when I felt myself slipping from his grasp just outside my door, my feet hitting the ground gently.

My cheeks flushed again as I looked up at him, seeing him once again smiling down at me.

"I uh... nevermind. I'll be out in a jff?" I touched his chest, and his hand moved to stroke my cheek.

"Take all the time you need. I'll be waiting in my room"

I nodded "Okay"

He moved to leave, and I slipped into my room, feeling almost giddy now that Leo was back. He was back! And he was such a gentleman! Never pushed for anything, always made me feel safe...

I was also kind of glad that the other girls now had places to stay here, instead of on the couches in the main room. Serah and Kristiana now stayed together in the medical bay, and Mihra stayed in the fighter with Rtaia. I think they got along fairly well...

I smiled at the thought, now knowing Rtaia had someone else like her around and she wasn't really alone on earth anymore...

As soon as I as changed, I grabbed my pillow, hugging it tight to my chest and opening my door, almost skipping out into the main room.

"Mand?" Came the voice, and I almost fell over, turning to see Serah there, a glass in her hand as she looked me up and down.

"Where... are you going?"

I blushed slightly, feeling like I was a little kid that had been caught out drawing on the walls with crayon or something.

"Um... just thought I'd... uh, maybe watch something before I go to sleep" I tried to smile, knowing I was the worst liar.

"Oh... well..." She trailed off, biting her lip a little and looking down at the glass. She suddenly seemed to snap herself out of whatever she'd been thinking, shaking her head a little and smiling at me.

"I better get this glass to Kristiana. Hope you get some sleep... goodnight" With that she got moving, heading towards the medical bay.

"Uh... goodnight, sleep well" I called after her just before the door shut, guilt rising in my gut and making my cheeks flush.

I knew she probably liked Leo, and...

Well, I half wondered when we'd make it official. And when we'd be able to be comfortable showing affection to each other in front of the others. Like... like Jade and Donnie were.

The thought soured my mood a little, and I timidly made my way to Leo's room, knowing I'd have to talk to him about it soon. Otherwise...

Well, I didn't know _what_ I'd do.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When I woke up the next day... or evening, according to the clock on Leo's bedside table... I was surprised to find that Leo had already gotten up. It was a little unusual for him, but not unheard of. I sat up yawning and stretching, noticing his gear was gone as well, making me think maybe he was out patrolling a little, another thing he did when he got restless.

I looked over at his side of the bed, noticing a small scribbled note on a piece of paper, smiling a little as I picked it up.

 _Gone to patrol. See you at dinner._

He had also tried to do a tiny little love heart on the page, giggling a little at the thought of Leo doing anything girly like that. It was probably why he did it, to make me laugh.

Gosh... I think I was in love with him...

The thought stopped me short, wondering if...

Was I... in love with Leo?

I felt like my heart was about to leap out of my chest, wondering...

I'd only ever loved Ithiell, so I knew what love was, but...

Everything was different with Leo. For one, he was... well, Leo... and...

"Gotta talk to Jade" I muttered to myself, shaking my head as I moved to get out of bed. Jade would help... maybe even Raph or Robert could ground my head...

But... I'd have to find Jade first. She knew... she understood what it was like to love now... maybe she could help me...

I moved to the door, paper in hand as I opened it, hearing two very surprised cries coming from the couch in front of me.

I jumped instinctively, realising it was Mikey and Kristiana sitting there, both looking like I'd walked in on something... uh, private.

"Oh... h-h-hey guys" I stuttered a little, knowing they'd probably ask about me coming out of-

"Oh, hey Mand" Mikey waved a little awkwardly at me, his arm still loosely around Kristiana. Kristiana herself was blushing madly, her hands on her cheeks as she looked everywhere but at me.

"Hey... I uh... I can explain this, honestly"

Mikey now looked confused "Uh... explain what?"

"The um... the coming out of... Leo's room... thing..." Now I was blushing too, feeling more awkward than I think I'd ever felt.

"Oh that" Mikey laughed a little, waving his hand dismissively "Babe, I knew about that for aaages"

"Yeah, the way you two look at each other... it _is_ kind of obvious" Kristiana added, smiling a little at me. I returned the smile, deciding then and there that I really liked Kristiana and maybe I could talk to her. I mean, after they'd finished... well, smooching and... other things...

"Oh... well... that's good isn't it?"

"Yeah babe, Leo just needs to... you know, stop bein so secretive and stuff about you two... well, you both do" Mikey corrected himself, scratching his head a little.

"Yeah... I mean, I guess... I don't know..." I felt really silly then, standing at Leo's door and looking at the two as they recovered from their... well, being discovered. It could have been me and Leo...

"Hey, have you guys seen Leo? Has he come back yet?"

"Uh... kiiinda" Now Mikey looked embarrassed, and Kristiana sighed.

"What? Is he okay?"

"Well... he came back, but... well, Serah kind of lost it at her mom, then took off somewhere. He went to go help her look for Serah..."

I felt myself panic a little inside, trying to keep my voice level as I looked at the two.

"Why did she go off at Mihra?"

"Oh, something about being taught to do that shifty thing you guys do" Mikey shrugged a little, now avoiding eye contact with me. The panic increased, and I'm surprised I kept myself sounding so calm.

"Do you know which way they went?"

"No clue. But...well, I noticed Jade left too at some point, when Mikey and I were uh... talking"

Now Mikey turned to her, surprised "Wait... you heard that too?"

Kristiana laughed a little "Well, she's not exactly stealthy. Plus, I heard the door to Donnie's room open and close. And since no big purple banded turtle came wandering out, it could only have been Jade"

I had to admit, I was impressed.

Obviously, so was Mikey. He giggled, moving to kiss her again but she moved away a little, putting a finger to his lips. She turned to me a little, trying to keep Mikey at bay as she spoke.

"I think they took off down the left tunnel, one that leads to outside. I could be wrong though, my hearing isn't the best"

She knew... she knew I was worried, and she...

"Thanks Kristiana" I smiled at her, moving to head towards my room and get changed.

When I was in some day clothes, shoes on, I moved to go out the door, saying goodbye to the two who were still half making out on the couch. I kind of wanted that to be me and Leo some day...

I headed out of the lair, towards where Kristiana had directed me, not hearing or seeing anything for the moment.

Soon I reached the man hole cover, going up the ladder and pushing it aside as I climbed out. The sun was starting to set, and the sky above us was turning a gorgeous shade of pink as it did. I couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful it looked.

Leo...

I looked around, wondering where Serah might have gone. It couldn't have been too far, since I knew she realised how dangerous being too far from the lair could be for her and her mum right now. We still weren't sure what the-

My thoughts where interrupted when I looked up, seeing what looked like Jade slip a little on one of the ladders of a stairwell, seeing her regain her footing and continue up. Why she wasn't just flying up was beyond me, but I guessed she had her reasons. Maybe she just liked the challenge... I mean, she was trying to build her strength after all that had just happened...

A cheeky idea came to my mind, since I was originally looking for her anyway, closing my eyes and shifting wings onto my back, flapping them when I was done and rising effortlessly off the ground.

I flew up onto the top of the roof, landing effortlessly and knowing Jade would be surprised when she found me up here. I turned-

And stopped dead.

The sight in front of me... it couldn't be happening. It... just couldn't...

Leo was there, standing with his hands resting on Serah's shoulders. And Serah... Serah...

Serah's lips were smashed against his, Leo looking surprised as well as confused. Yet... he wasn't... wasn't moving away from her...

"No..." Was the only thing I could get out, feeling like my entire world had once just shattered before my eyes.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Thanks again for reading!  
**

 **And as always, feel free to let me know what you think! Ciao!**


	11. That Sinking Feeling

**Chapter 11  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I stared at the two, my world destroyed in that single moment, seeing Leo push Serah gently away as they both looked at me.

"Amanda, I-" Leo went to move towards me, but I took a step back, tears now clouding my vision.

"No... just, just don't..." I managed to get out, my heart getting caught in my throat. How... how could...

"Amanda? I..." I know Serah was looking at me, but I couldn't see her face any more. I could barely see anything...

"It's not what it looks like, really" Leo tried to protest "I was trying to tell her that we were... and she kissed me"

"I saw her kissing you, don't you worry about that" My voice was low, and level, with an undertone of menace not even I had heard before. Not since... not since...

"Hey, what the... oh no" I heard Jade's voice from behind me, knowing she probably would have put the story together from what she saw.

"Amanda, please" Leo's voice turned pleading "I don't want to loose-"

"No... just... no" I almost choked out, feeling Jade touch my arm gently, using everything I had not to just throw her off too.

"Wait... so you were together?" Serah sounded shocked, but I didn't care. Nothing seemed real, just... nothing...

"How _couldn't_ you see it?" Jade almost snapped "They spend so much time together... and the way they smile at each-"

"Jade" I put an arm out to stop her, feeling her move back a little.

"Just... there's no point. Just... no point"

"Mand, don't say that... Leo-"

"No... I didn't see Leo moving back or stopping it... looked like he enjoyed it"

"That's not true" Leo protested, moving forward again but I just backed up more, half taking Jade with me.

"You know he just doesn't want to hurt us. He's stronger than-"

"I... don't... care..." My heart was starting to ache, my voice filled with poison. How could he do this to me? After everything... after fighting so hard to be with him... and all that he knew I'd suffered...

"Amanda please, what can I do? I don't... I've..." His words were sounding desperate now, but I wiped the tears from my eyes, trying to turn myself cold... I had to... I had to get away...

"Mand..."

"Come on Jade, let's... I need to get out of here" I finally turned to my friend, who looked so shocked and concerned, half grabbing her arm and hauling her along with me. Soon, she was moving on her own with me, towards the

"Amanda!" Leo cried, sounding so lost. I almost believed him... almost wanted to...

"Mand, don't do this... Leo is loyal to a fault! If anything, blame Serah!" Jade hissed, which surprised me. I turned to her, half on the fire escape.

"But... Serah's your best friend"

"Not for much longer if she keeps pursuing Leo" She almost snarled, once again surprising me "And you forget... _you_ are my best, and oldest, friend. I'd back you in a heartbeat"

I now stared blankly at her, wanting to smile and hug her, as well as burst into tears and curl into a ball on the fire escape. I knew... I knew Leo and Serah were watching though...

Part of me knew Jade was right... Leo was too loyal to do something like this, but... the rest of me wondered how I could ever trust him again, especially around Serah. Serah... I had the feeling she would do anything to get him... or get into his pants.. she seemed like that kind of girl...

"Amanda?" Jade's voice shook me out of my stupor, tears starting to fall as the harsh reality hit me again.

"Just... please let's go?"

She looked from Leo to me, her eyes narrowing as she nodded. We started to climb down slowly, reaching the first landing on the fire escape, hearing Leo saying something harsh to Serah, but not quite catch the words.

"Whoa, hold up" Jade stopped, lifting her communicator up and tapping it. Instantly Donnie's face appeared on screen.

"Donnie? Are yo-"

"No time! No time! You gotta get out of there! Yeerks are-" Suddenly everything went to static, and we looked at each other.

"Oh... that can't be good" Jade started to move towards the second ladder on the landing, preparing to climb-

 _ **BOOOOM!**_

Both of us screamed, the shock of the explosion almost knocking us down, turning towards-

"Oh... no..." A bug fighter now loomed over the ground, shooting at random spots, my chest tightening as I realised...

"No... no, not Donnie" Jade looked at me, tears brimming her eyes now, both of us ducking a little as the bug fighter fired again, making us both drop to our knees a little. If it saw us...

"I'm sure he's okay. He was able to give us warning at least... so he and the others should be all right" I tried to assure her, reaching for her hand and feeling her take it, like we did when we were little. Only... she was usually the one to give comfort to me...

"I hope you're right, but... what do we do now?"

A hissing sound from above us made us look up, seeing Leo was indicating we come back up to them.

I looked at Jade, and she nodded at me. The look in her eyes told me to trust him, and I nodded a little, knowing this wasn't the time to worry about our fight.

Slowly... and carefully... we moved up the ladder, and back up to them. Leo offered a hand for me to take, but I refused, getting up onto the rooftop myself, Jade following close behind.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah" Jade said, hands on her knees as she bent over "But that was close..."

I looked at Serah, who was now keeping her distance and looking ashamed, before I turned back to Leo.

"Jade got a communication from Donnie, but it cut out just before he could tell us what the Yeerks were up to" I told him flatly, seeing him react like I'd slapped him.

"Donnie... the others, we have to-"

"Uh... guys?"

I turned, seeing Jade now looking down over the ledge, her face going pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, seeing Leo move over and look down, one of his katanas at the ready.

"I think now I know what Donnie was warning us about" She looked at me, her eyes wide, and I moved to stand beside her, looking down myself.

When I did, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Well... this is going to be interesting" I muttered, seeing what could only be controllers climbing the fire escape.

But that wasn't what caught my attention.

It was the hundred or so others that were on the ground.

This was not going to be easy... not by a long shot.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I shoulder barged controllers left and right, trying to be aware of the others as I skidded to a stop, smacking one over the top of the roof. A pain in my left flank had me spinning around, clamping my jaws down on a dracon beam, sending it and it's owner flying. He crashed into a group of controllers that were converging on a scared looking Serah, who had been backing up towards another edge.

She looked up at me, about to thank me it seemed, but I turned away, heading for more controllers that were coming up the fire escape.

(Mand, can you knock that thing down?!) Jade asked, flying past me, a dark furry blur with claws.

(I don't know... but I'll try!) I slammed my bulk into the edge of it, finding I was hurting myself more than anything.

In seconds Leo was there, his katanas flashing through the air, hearing a distinct clink of metal slicing through pipe, and he looked at me.

"Try it now" He nodded, then was off again, slicing into a controller that had been coming at me.

I hesitated, wondering if I had over-reacted, before turning my mind to the current situation, slamming my bulk once again into the top rungs of the ladder, hearing it shriek a little as it started to fall. I could see the controllers below start to scatter as it hit the first landing, flipping as it fell to the ground, occasionally hitting the other landings below.

The image of Serah kissing Leo put a new fire in me, and I turned back to the fight, lowering my head and barrelling towards the first group of controllers I saw, almost knocking Leo out of the way as I hit hard.

"Whoa, Amanda!" He cried out, but I ignored him. Instead, I reared up on my hind legs, slamming my full weight down onto a now panicked female controller.

(Mand, come on! Don't go killing him... at least wait to talk to him before you do) Jade said privately to me, then a short yelp was heard along as dracon fire.

(How can I forgive him Jade?) I asked painfully, still fighting with everything I had and seeing the numbers starting to dwindle.

(Because you know in your heart he is a good guy, and he cares for you and wants you and-)

(He kissed Serah!) I snapped, looking over to see Serah herself cowering behind a wall, watching as Leo sliced and diced at a couple that had been coming at her.

(No Mand, Serah kissed him!) Jade corrected, leaping over me and clamping her jaws around a controllers throat, taking him down in one swift movement, before jumping off him to go after another.

(He's protecting her!)

(She can't fight Mand, remember?) Jade almost snapped back (And we kind of need all the allies we can get, even her!)

I knew she was right... about why he was protecting her... but... I just...

Every time I thought I'd over reacted, the image I'd just seen popped up in my head and in upset and angered me all over again.

And I was using that to smash through the enemy with all I had.

(I fuckin hate her!) I finally sobbed out, looking around to see-

 ** _TSSSEW!_**

(Argh!) I screamed, finding my left leg was completely gone. I half collapsed, the pain almost unbearable.

(Mand!) Jade cried out, hearing her howl in pain and frustration as they finally got her too.

"Amanda!" Leo was suddenly there, cutting a controller in two, his hand touching my shoulder.

(I... I...) I wanted to tell him I was okay, but something stopped me, knowing physically I would be, but... emotionally...

No, not the time! I had to get my head in the game or we'd all be dead!

"Can you shift? Will you-"

(Y-yeah) I managed to get out, concentrating on becoming a wolf, shrinking rapidly and half watching as Leo covered me.

He... he was protecting me...

Maybe.. just...

"All right, let's try and get to the next roof... Mand, are you okay?" His hand was back on my shoulder briefly, knocking away enemies left and right when they started to come at him.

(For now, yeah)

"All right... let's go" He moved, grabbing Serah with one arm, using the other to fend off opponents, seeing a flash beside him and realising Jade had managed to shift herself into something familiar.

Her favorite form... a white tiger...

I took off after them, leaping and taking enemies down where I could, seeing Leo jump with a half screaming Serah, Jade close behind.

I hit the edge of the roof, launching myself at the next roof, seeing myself start to fall just-

"Gotcha" Leo had grabbed the scruff of my neck, hauling me up and over the edge just before I fell.

(T-thanks) I struggled to get out, all of us now hiding behind the wall where the fire escape door was.

"Now what? Where do we go?" Serah asked, looking from Leo, then her eyes went to the rest of us.

"We can't stay on this roof... we need to get to the others"

(How? Controllers are pretty much everywhere)

(Jump the rooftops until we're able to get far away?) I suggested.

"Please don't make me do that again" Serah muttered, holding her knees to her chest. There was pure fear in her eyes...

"We'll think of something" Leo tried to assure her, moving to comfort her but then pulling away when he saw me staring.

(Can we get into one of the rooms and hide? Or will they find us?) Jade continued, but my eyes were on Serah, who soon caught my stare.

I bared my teeth a little, and she bit her lip a little.

(Let's get this clear. Leo is mine... or, was until you ruined it... so, back off. Are we clear?)

She gave a curt nod in response, her eyes starting to water.

A strange feeling went through me then, before I tuned back to the situation... and the conversation.

"Well, it seems like the only way. But... if they don't answer-" Leo stopped, his eyes turning wide as he looked up, and the hairs on the back of my neck started to stand on end. The sky had just gotten a whole lot darker above us...

(Oh shit) Jade muttered, hearing Serah whimper as I turned my head upwards, seeing a bug fighter now hovering over us.

"Everyone move!" Leo yelled, grabbing Serah as the cannons on the bug fighter started to fire.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't as 'action-y'  
**

 **I do hope you liked it though! And yes, another cliffhanger!**

 **Please feel free to review and tell me if you're liking it so far!**

 **Thanks guys, ciao!  
**


	12. Confessions Of A Teenage Turtle

**Chapter 12! I'm baaack!  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I heard Leo groan in pain as Rtaia pressed the small cloth on his arm, covered in some sort of alien salve or disinfectant.

"It shall be over momentarily" She told him, hearing him make a small grunt in reply. I still couldn't look directly at him, after all that had just happened...

He'd been hurt pretty bad. A Hork-Bajir had almost sliced his arm off, but he'd been lucky enough to see it in time. He'd done some fancy footwork, sliding back just enough as the elbow blade came at him. Still... the blood poured from his wound, the pain on his face evident even as he continued to fight.

And it was all because of my stupidity. Because I tripped at the wrong time, and he had to jump in to protect me...

We'd barely managed to avoid the Bug Fighters attacks, getting to the next roof as it almost seemed to taunt us, not firing at us. More just hovering in wait...

Then we found out why.. Hork-Bajir had swarmed up the fire escape, and we were in a whole new horrible fight. The bug fighter... it would take cheap shots every now and then, and I got hit more than once, having to try and get through another shift in the madness. I became a panther, going to leap over a half wall. But...it was there that I'd tripped, and Leo had dived in to save my life...

Thankfully, Rtaia had come to find us, knocking the Bug Fighter out by blasting both engines, then clearing a path for us to get away.

As soon as there was some breathing room, Rtaia had moved to land, only stopping long enough for us to jump on board, but...

More bug fighters had converged on us, and we had barely gotten off the roof before we were hit, Rtaia managing to fly a short distance before we ended up crash landing in forest, snapping trees like twigs as we tore through it. We were lucky though. Jade had covered Serah, shifting into something that could absorb the impact, and I tried to do the same for Leo, but... I just...

Along with the gash on his arm, there was now a massive burn on his leg. It was amazing he was able to walk away from the destroyed fighter like that, but he managed, with a little help from Jade. I still couldn't... even though all I wanted to do was-

Now we were in a strange kind of little cave, just under a massive tree. Rtaia was tending to Leo, and Serah was in the very back corner, head on her knees and not really moving. I sat near the entrance, looking out towards the clouds above us, rain now pouring down. Jade... well, Jade had offered to be the lookout, in case we were ambushed. From what she relayed to us, there were controllers all through the forest. It was like they had just grabbed every single Yeerk in the country to find us.

But... how did they know where we were? Or... _who_ we were?

Rtaia had let us know that, thankfully, the others had escaped the lair before it was blown to smithereens. Which was a relief, but... now we had no idea where they were. And our only way of communicating with them... Jade's watch... had been broken sometime during the crash.

I just hoped they were all right...

I heard Leo groan again, part of me wanting to go and comfort him, and try and help Rtaia wrap his wounds, but... another part of me just couldn't move. Refused to. So, instead, I stared blankly out at the buckets of rain, listening and half seeing it out of the corner of my eye.

I half saw Rtaia wrap his arm, then indicate that he needed to lean back so she could work on the burn on his leg. A low moan, and he slowly moved himself up against the dirt wall of the small cave, seeing Rtaia once again get to work.

He was in so much pain...

I took a deep breath, finally giving in and looking in their direction. I could see Rtaia half leaning back on her tail, knees up as she laid his leg across her lap, her hands working almost effortlessly as she applied a salve to his wound. I looked at his face-

And panicked, quickly looking back outside. He'd been looking right at me...

(Damn, they're all over the crash site!) Came Jade's voice (I just hope we covered our tracks well enough)

"We did the best we could do" Rtaia's voice, almost too calm as she spoke "But right now, I believe this change in your weather pattern will be to our advantage"

"I don't think she can hear you Rtaia" I told her, looking up and not seeing any sign of Jade. She must have been circling the crash site...

"Either way... I am assuring you and your other human friend"

Leo made a strange sound "So I don't get to be reassured?"

I looked back at them, just as Rtaia turned her eyes up to him, her task forgotten for the moment.

"I did not believe you needed assurance Leonardo. But if you wish me to-"

He smirked, shaking his head and putting his good arm up to stop her "No thanks, I'm good"

She stopped, turning back to her task of wrapping his wound, and his eyes started to move upwards. Before they could land on me, I'd looked away again, pretending to be looking for Jade.

Why was this so _hard?_

My anger at him had faded, and all I wanted was to talk to him, sort out what the heck was going on, but I knew now was definitely not the right time. For one thing, Serah and my friends were around. Another...

Well, we were in a very bad situation. If they'd found us here... well, Leo couldn't fight the way he was, so the three of us...

Against an unending number of controllers and Hork-Bajir...

I shuddered a little, knowing we wouldn't come out of that fight alive.

So why was I suddenly so eager to find comfort in Leo's arms?

It was such a stupid thing to be thinking...

And I'd probably-

(Ya! Okay I'm heading back!) Jade's voice snapped me out of my thoughts (I think there's a big ass storm coming!)

"Back where?" Came the smallest voice in the back of the cave, and I turned to glare at Serah.

"None of your business"

"Amanda, please" Rtaia said softly "This is not the time for human female-"

"I'm not" I protested, folding my arms as I leaned back on the wall behind me, grateful when I saw a flash of what I hoped to be Jade above us.

Soon, there was no doubt, seeing her land in front of the cave, starting to shift back.

"All right... we should be okay for now. It looks like they're moving off away from us" Jade almost ran into the cave, squeezing water out of her hair as she stood beside me "Last I saw, none of them were heading this way"

"We might need to still keep an eye on them" Leo spoke up, sounding almost like himself again.

"I know, we'll do random checks every hour, how does that sound?"

"Good plan" I saw him nod "Hopefully they'll move far enough away that we can plan an escape route"

Jade leaned on the other side of the cave entrance, glancing at me before looking at the others.

"Where would we go? We don't even know where the others are, or-"

"The valley"

Everyone was now looking at me.

"But that's... there is no way we'd get there on foot, not right now, and not with Leo hurt and Serah. We-"

"Do you have a better idea?" I almost snapped at her, seeing my best friend give me a strange look.

"No, but... we need to think things through"

"I do believe Amanda is correct" Rtaia now stood up, now she'd finished wrapping Leo's leg "We must get to our allies, they will be able to help us"

"And Ax might be able to find a way to track Donnie and the others" Jade put her fist in her palm, grinning at me now.

"Girls, settle" Leo said, and we looked at him. I couldn't help but look away soon after, my eyes landing on the reason why we were so broken to begin with.

Serah was looking at the wall beside her, her chin on a knee, her eyes haunted.

Had I been too harsh on her too?

No... she _knew_ , she just...

"We need to wait until we're sure that the Yeerks aren't heading anywhere near where we are, or where we want to go. Then... then we work out our next step"

"We need to find a way to transport you and Serah. The three of us can fly to the valley, no problem, but you two... well..." Jade scratched her head, sitting down on the ground now, looking a little deflated.

"What about... what about that truck you guys took to get up to the valley to see your family?" I asked her, hearing her hum a little, before looking at Leo.

"What do you think oh Fearless One?"

He frowned, folding his own arms and closing his eyes. His head dropped a little, before looking back over at Jade.

"It's too far from what I remember. If it's there at all. It wouldn't surprise me if the others thought to grab it themselves"

"I hope they're all right" Came the voice from the back of the cave again. This time, I just ignored her. Every time she spoke, I could feel the anger boil up in me again.

"Us too" Came Leo's almost curt reply, then "But I know Donnie is smart, and he would have found a way out for them"

"Oh Donnie" Jade sighed, and when I looked at her I saw tears brimming her eyes.

My heart ached a little, seeing my friend like this. She was so worried about Donnie, and here I was... ignoring someone I lov-

Wait, did I love Leo?

The thought struck me, but I quickly shook it away as I moved to kneel beside Jade, a hand on her arm.

She looked up at me, a single tear sliding down her cheek as I managed the biggest smile I could muster at the time.

"He'll be okay Jade. Like Leo said, he's smart. He'd have gotten himself out of this without a scratch I bet"

She snorted, shaking her head, but didn't say anything else.

I moved to sit beside her, arm over her shoulders as the thunder now rumbled outside.

"This storm might make it hard for us to hear their approach, I'll-"

"No, Leonardo"

I looked over to see he had been trying to get up using one of his katanas, but Rtaia stopped him.

"You _must_ rest for now. I shall go and keep watch for the moment"

She then looked at Serah, who now looked to be asleep, before turning to the two of us.

"I suggest you attempt to rest, while I am on watch"

"Rtaia, you can't-" I went to move, but she shook her head a little, surprising us by smiling.

"It is all right. My body is built for longer periods of time without rest. For now, you must sleep, and if there is any danger nearby, I shall report it"

She went to walk out the entrance, before turning back to Leonardo.

"You must not try and use your appendages for the moment. Please, do not try and stand"

Leo gave her a strange look, watching as she finally turned to head out the door.

"She needs to-"

"We know" Jade and I said in unison. Even after all this time, Rtaia was still speaking like a bloody computer.

-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I jolted awake, realising my head was resting on someone's shoulder. I jerked up, almost hurting my neck in the process, making a small sound before I realised it was Jade's shoulder I'd fallen asleep on.

I looked around the small cave, seeing Leo's head was down, and his chest was moving slowly in and out. Serah hadn't moved, her arms now dropped to her sides, face mashed into her raised knees. I could swear I almost heard her snoring.

"Ah, you are awake"

I jumped again, the movement making Jade jerk a little as well, hearing her mumble something as I looked to see Rtaia there, sitting at the entrance of the cave. The sun was...

Wait... the sun? How long had we been out?!

"Rtaia, what-"

"They have moved away, for the moment the danger has passed. I have been sitting here listening for any sounds since I returned... but there has been nothing"

"How long were we-"

"Three hours, according to my calculations"

"Holy... that's a while" Jade muttered, and when I turned to her I saw her rubbing her eyes a little.

"I believe your human-"

"Don't start that" I put a hand up, seeing her mouth now close, tilting her head to the side a little but thankfully keeping quiet.

We all fell silent, before Jade moved to sit in front of Rtaia, lowering her voice a little as she spoke.

"So uh... is Leo... gonna be all right?"

Rtaia nodded slightly "Yes, the salve I have placed on his wounds should prevent any more bleeding, as well as stimulate his wounds to heal at a much-"

"All right, don't get all techy on us" She put her hands up, smiling and turning to me.

"Hear that Mand? Your lover is gonna live"

I blushed, moving over to push her shoulder a little "He is _not_ my lover. He's..."

I stopped then, looking over at the still sleeping Leo. He looked so peaceful...

"Mand, you're gonna need to-"

"I know, but... not right now" I looked at my friends, one who had a look of concern on her face. The other... a blank and mostly expressionless stare. As usual.

Give you a guess which was which.

"Well, it'll have to be sooner rather than later" Jade sighed, giving me a look I always hated when we were growing up.

"You... just stop" I grumbled, putting my head in my hands "It'll happen when it happens I guess. I just... don't know when"

"I dislike having to interrupt your intimate and confusing conversation" Rtaia broke in "But I suggest we attempt to reunite with our friends, now the danger has lessened for the moment"

"Yeah, good idea. I'll go try and get a truck or something.. maybe" We looked at the sleeping two.

"I will do another survey of the area, and perhaps guide you towards the correct path if you wish" Rtaia suggested, standing now. I could already see feather patterns appearing on her skin.

"Well, can't say no to that offer" Jade grinned, winking at me before she got up as well. I saw her start to shift-

"Ungh!"

The noise startled us all so much even Rtaia twitched a little. We turned to see-

Serah was awake, rubbing her eyes and looking at the three of us. Instantly she tensed, looking around, before it seemed like she finally realised where she was and who she was with.

"Oh..." Was all that came out of her mouth as she stared at us now, seemingly careful to avoid my gaze.

"We were about to-"

Jade put up a hand, giving me another look that I knew was just as dangerous as the last, before walking further into the small cave and kneeling in front of Serah.

"Ser, want to go for a walk with me?"

"Uh... yeah, sure. But uh... I kind of need to pee"

"Can do that on the way... come on" She hauled Serah up, who brushed off the back of her jeans, following Jade and careful to avoid coming too close to me.

Guess I'd really scared her...

"Rtaia, can you go do a quick fly around before we set off?"

(Of course) She opened her wings, taking off before turning to me.

"Serah and I will go get something we can all travel in, then we'll come back and get you two"

I watched as Serah walked outside, stretching, before I grabbed Jade, hauling her a little away from the door.

"Are you _serious_?! Leaving me alone with-"

"Your _boyfriend?_ Yes. One, he's still out of it, and two right now he can't really run with that wound. So if we get into any trouble, Serah and I can at least book it"

"Jade, I..." I felt helpless. Of course she'd do this to me!

"Mand... you're gonna need to eventually. Right now... it's the best chance for a while that you'll have to be alone with him"

"JD..." Again, I didn't know what to say. The panic was rising in me, knowing I had to... had to...

"Plus, we need you at your best. And right now... you're kind of all over the place. And..."

She trailed off, looking at him sadly, before turning back to me.

"And we need him concentrating. If he's always worried, then he can't... well, we need a leader right now, and hes the only one we have with us"

I was sure that was a stab at me, but I brushed it off, sighing a little.

"All right... just, don't take too long"

Jade winked, smirking a little as she added "Of course not, can't have you guys getting down and dirty now of all times"

I think I choked on my own spit.

"Jade!" I almost shrieked at her, causing Serah to look back into the cave, and hearing a grunt from behind us.

I froze. Oh no...

"Whelp, we'll be back soon... see ya!" She slapped my shoulder lightly, before turning and running off out the entrance, grabbing Serah and half tugging her along with her.

I hated Jade right then, deciding that she was well overdue for some embarrassment, and she'd get it soon enough.

"Ungh, Amanda?"

My heart was thudding harder as I turned, looking down at a still groggy looking Leo.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, uh..." I rubbed my arm a little, moving to sit gingerly in front of him "Rtaia has gone to survey the area, and Jade took Serah to go get a car or something"

A small smiled played across his lips "So... I missed all the action, did I?"

"Well, no, not..." I stopped, sighing a little and looking away. His smile... those gorgeous blue eyes of his... it was hard not to just-

"Amanda" His voice made me look back at him, concern now on his face. I could only guess that he'd just worked it out as well. And...

He wanted to talk to me too.

He reached out, offering his hand, but I just sat there, so he sighed and settled back against the wall, his eyes now catching mine once more.

"Look, I'm sorry... about earlier. All I wanted to do was find Serah, because Mihra seemed genuinely scared that something was going to happen to her daughter. I didn't-"

"Leo" I interrupted him, but I felt most of my anger had dissipated. All I felt now was a dull ache in my heart, and the feeling like I wanted to just bawl. My voice came out barely audible, but I could tell he'd heard me as he held up a hand to stop me.

"Please, let me finish. When I found her, she was clearly upset, although I didn't know what about. So I tried to talk to her, and instead got a declaration of... well..." He sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his face a little with his good arm.

"Declaration of what?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer now.

He look up at me, and when he met my eyes I think I already knew his answer.

"Serah likes me. Again... I don't know how or why but those are the facts. Well, according to her"

"And... how do _you_ feel?" I felt like my heart was about to leap out of my chest then, worried I wouldn't like what he was about to say.

He honestly looked surprised, shaking his head a little and sighing.

"For her? Sure, she's a pretty girl... but that's all"

I think I went through all the emotions you could ever have in that one sentence. But the look on his face... he was telling the truth, at least.

I started to relax, seeing him look at me and smile a little. That smile I fell-

The image of them kissing shot through my head, and panic sped through me, looking at him and frowning.

"So how did it end up with her kissing you?"

He looked at me a little sheepishly "Well, that's the thing"

"What thing?" I crawled a little closer to him, intent on knowing his answer, not sure if I could handle anything he was about to tell me.

He reached out, this time able to grasp my hand before I could pull back, holding it gently but firmly in both of his. I felt him squeeze a little, and I wanted to squeeze back, but I felt like I was teetering on the edge of a cliff. His answer... I wanted to know, but...

"Amanda, I told her about... well, I told her I had feelings for someone else, we were together and I couldn't return her affections"

I stayed silent, afraid to really move then. So... he'd told her, but...

"She kept asking who it was... and..." He frowned, looking down at my hand and squeezed gently once more.

"When I told her it was none of her business, she asked me if the... person in question... can kiss like-" He stopped, knowing my mind would have filled in the rest. I could only guess Serah used a word other than 'person in question'.

Without realising it, I squeezed his hand back, a small bit of affection for him seeping out through the confusion. He noticed, smiling gently at me.

"Amanda... I never-"

"I know" The words were out before I could stop them "But... Leo?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell her it was me?"

"Because I wanted to respect you and your privacy. And..." He smiled sheepishly "I wasn't sure if you wanted anyone to really know"

Those words did it. I felt tears brim my eyes, falling down as my lip trembled.

How could I have doubted Leo's loyalty like that? Everything he'd just told me... I knew, beyond a doubt... was the truth. He-

"Oh... I didn't mean to make you cry" He said softly, letting go of my hand and instead leaning forward to cup my cheeks gently.

"I'm sorry" Was all I could say, unable to hold any of it in any more. I thought... I thought I'd...

"Amanda" He moved a little, lifting an arm for me to crawl under, but instead I threw my arms around his neck, hearing him grunt a little as he caught my weight awkwardly, shifting me into a comfortable position on his lap with his good arm. Soon, that arm pulled me as close he dared, the other slowly reaching up to gently stroke my hair. I felt a soft kiss on my cheek, making me let out a small sigh.

"I didn't mean to-" He stopped when I moved again, smashing my lips against his in another attempt at an apology. Again, came a sound of surprise from him before he returned the kiss, holding me as close as he dared.

When we pulled away, I looked straight into those deep blue eyes, seeing something close to relief in them.

"Amanda?"His voice was husky now, a hand going to my cheek, stroking it affectionately.

"Leo?" I responded, so grateful to be feeling his warmth again. I was so silly... so...

"I have to tell you something... before..." He moved, kissing my forehead, before pulling back to look at me again "Just in case I don't get to later on"

I looked at him, confused now. He smiled again, this smile I'd never seen before on him as he stroked my cheek again.

"Leo, I-" I started, but he hushed me.

"Amanda... I... I..." He stopped, taking a deep breath, then looking straight into my eyes "I love you"

I froze, unable to respond for a moment. All different emotions went rushing through me at once, making my face flush as they did. The look in Leo's eyes...

He meant it.

Leo... he loved me.

Then one emotion stuck, and I knew it was right. I had to tell him...

"I love you too Leo"

His smile changed to a cheeky one, and he kissed me gently, before saying "I'm glad the feeling's mutual"

All I could do was nod, kissing him again.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Thanks again for reading!  
**

 **Sorry if this was uber long, just really wanted to throw all that in there. Let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it!**

 **Thanks heaps!**


	13. Unexpected Interruptions!

**Chapter 13! OMGWHOOOOO!  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I silently cursed myself, trying to stay as still as possible. I watched the trees rustling not far off, seeing the figure dart through a small stretch of bushes. Slowly, I tried to kneel down a little more, hoping against hope that they hadn't seen my small movement.

I had to get outta here!

Could I shift?

The thought crossed my mind, realising I couldn't.

If they had seen me...

I decided to stay still, just for a little longer, keeping my eyes on the spot the person had disappeared into. My ears were straining to hear any sounds beyond that of the forest, getting slightly annoyed at the birds and random rustling I could hear, coming from every angle.

Why couldn't they just be _quiet_ for a few seconds!

Before I could stop myself, I let out a small growling sound, covering my mouth with a hand and realising that hadn't been quiet!

 _Dammit!_

 _I am **so** bad at-_

Twigs snapping under heavy feet made me realise I had to run, as fast as I could.

 _They're gonna catch me!_

I panicked a little, running as fast as my legs could go through the underbrush, getting hit in the face with a branch or two as I went, leaping over random objects that were just a blur under me.

Behind me, I could hear them getting closer, in spite of giving it all I had.

 _This can't be right... this can't be-_

A body hitting me from behind half knocked the wind out of me, and we both toppled to the ground in a heap.

"Ooomph! _Hey_!" I grunted, the person moving off me just enough so I could turn onto my back, looking up at them.

"Gotcha" Leo grinned down at me, elbows now on either side of my shoulders.

"That _so_ wasn't fair! You didn't give me enough time to-"

"Hey, that was _very_ fair, thank you. I gave you a head start"

"What, like, ten seconds?"

He let out a short laugh "Hey, I wouldn't complain. Mikey doesn't even get that"

Finally, I couldn't help myself, chuckling a little and grabbing his head in my hands, pulling him roughly down towards me. He happily complied, our lips meeting in another passionate kiss.

"Mmmm you taste so sweet" His voice was suddenly deep and sultry, making my heart beat just a little faster.

"Shh" Was the only thing I could think to say, pulling him in for another deep kiss, realising one of his hands had moved to my waist, lifting the shirt just enough to make me shiver.

My hands moved down his neck, then landed on his plastron, one hand grabbing the strap that ran across it, pulling the rest of him close. Again, he was more than happy to comply, his hands now wandering over my clothes.

I knew we shouldn't... but each day it was getting harder and harder not to want my loyal turtle.

We knew it was possible... but...

"Hmm...worst training session ever" I muttered through kisses, feeling him move to kiss just under my ear, making me shiver. A hand was then in my hair, stroking it gently, moving back just enough to look down at me. A small smile played across his lips.

"Well, _Miss_ , you did ask for it"

"Yes, but not to be crash tackled by a big turtle"

He chuckled, the warmth of it making me smile a little "Well that's what happens when you're not stealthy enough"

I pouted, and he laughed a little.

"You know, you're really cute when you do that"

I felt the blush rise to my cheeks, instead pouting more.

His response was to nip at my bottom lip, then trailed kisses from there to under my ear again.

"Dammit Leo" I huffed a little, feeling his hands move under my shirt again, resting at my waist.

"Should be saying that to you" He murmured, kissing my forehead before he moved back, again, his elbows resting on either side of me.

"You know I wont... unless you..."

"I know" I took his face in my hands again, more gently this time, kissing softly, before looking in his eyes.

"Eh... stuff it" I kissed him roughly, my hands grabbing the back of his neck and pushing myself up against him. He responded by pulling me close, hands once again starting to wander.

I felt my face flush a little as he moved his hands under my shirt again, his gentle touch giving me goosebumps.

Leo would never hurt me... and... we wanted each other so bad...

"Oy! Leo, ya out here?"

Leo's head shot up, then I saw the slight annoyance on his face.

"Raph... of course"

"Shh... don't say anything, he might pass by" I whispered, smiling as he looked down at me, raising an eyebrow.

Before he could protest, I grabbed his head, pulling him towards me again and trying not to giggle as I kissed him again.

He stiffened, even as I kissed him, then moving to kiss his neck. He relaxed about a hair, shuddering a little as I hit a sensitive spot just at the base of his neck.

"Maaaaaaandy! Oh Maaaaaannndyy! Where aaaaaaaaaaaaaare yoooou?"

"Crap" He muttered next to my ear, half digging his face into my hair. In a way I felt the same. We were just... and then...

"You guys out here!"

I saw Leo bite his lip, slowly moving off me, standing up and looking around.

"Yeah, what?"

"Oh, hey bro" I heard Mikey giggle a little as I fixed myself up, taking Leo's hand when he offered it, standing up to see the two coming towards us.

I saw Raph smirk "You're out here too Mand"

"Uh... yeah" I blushed a little, scratching the back of my head "Leo was... well he was training me"

"Awesome" Mikey giggled "How'd ya go?"

"I caught her" I almost heard the smugness in Leo's voice, turning to look up at him.

"You... were _not_ fair"

He chuckled "I was _plenty_ fair"

"Yeh, yeh, enough of that you two" Raph waved his hand a little "Jake's called a meetin'. Wanted me to come out n find you"

"Oh, and I thought I'd... well" Mikey twiddled his thumbs, smirking at me "See where you were"

I rolled my eyes "You... you're a little snoop"

"I'd tend to agree" Leo folded his arms, looking seriously at his youngest brother "Now, did Jake say what was wrong?"

Raph shook his head "Nope"

"Well, that doesn't sound good" I shared a look with Leo "We better get back"

He nodded, watching his brothers turn to leave, before holding out a hand for me to take. I couldn't help but smile, accepting his offer, before we started to follow his brothers.

We had been living up in the valley for almost seven months now, fighting the Yeerks here and there. We were making progress, but unfortunately it wasn't enough. I felt like each time we won a battle, the Yeerks would take more ground.

And now that we were exposed, so to speak, it was alot harder to do sneak attacks, or even get the basic things we needed, without bringing attention to ourselves. We had a few close calls recently, more for the fact of Jake being reckless. It was just lucky Marco was smart enough to keep us all in contact, as well as working a way around the issue. Well.. along with Leo, we managed to get out by the skin of our teeth each time.

Leo himself had become a sort of... temporary... leader for our team, as well as for his brothers. Which worked for the four of us, as each of us had a strong connection with the turtles, so we could work almost in sync with him and the others.

Speaking of Leo... we had formed an almost unbreakable bond since that day. Not even Serah's steely looks stopped us. And yes... she had tried once more, but Leo had put her in her place once and for all.

Two days after we arrived at the camp, the others came wandering in. All looked tired, and almost beaten. But... relieved when they saw us.

I swear, seeing Jade and Donnie reunite was like something from one of those mushy movies. They hugged, kissed... cried... kissed some more... and then we couldn't separate them for about an hour or two afterwards. It was so sweet...

Once we had gathered our forces, and all the resources we could, was when we finally started on our... "precision" strikes, as Leo liked to call them.

This time...

"So, how long did ya last with Leo after ya?" Raph asked, and I could see him smirking a little.

"Uh... about twenty minutes?" I tried to think, putting a finger to my lips. I honestly didn't know... it felt like twenty minutes...

Leo laughed, squeezing my hand a little "More like five"

I turned to him, opening my mouth a little "It was so more than that"

"Sorry Mand... but it was about five"

"I was sure it was more"

Now Mikey laughed "Don't worry Mand... that's pretty good for a... well... not so ninja-y... person..."

Raph slapped the back of his head, growling a little "Nice going Mikey"

"It's all Raph... I know he doesn't mean anything by it" I waved my hand a little, grinning in spite of myself. It was nice to have brothers like these...

Speaking of brothers, Rtaia assured me that my family was safe. They were hunkered down in a section of woods that seem to have the same sort of... misdirection kind of protection that the valley had. She would take letters back and forth to them almost daily, so I knew they were all right.

"Hope Jake isn't planning another suicide mission" Leo turned serious as we reached the camp, seeing the rest of the group around the large table we used for planning. I saw Donnie was doing something with a projector, bringing up a small map. Ax looked to be talking to him about it, Donnie nodding almost feverishly.

"He better not..." My eyes instantly turned to Jade, who was, surprisingly, talking to Marco a little further off. Neither looked happy though.

We walked in silence the rest of the way up the hill, Leo letting go of my hand and folding his arms as we reached the table.

"Jake" Leo nodded a little, acknowledging him.

"Leo, there you guys are" He glanced at me, before looking back at Leo "Glad you're here"

"What's so important you needed me straight away?" Leo's voice was a little tighter than usual, nodding a little at his last brother, who returned his nod.

"We think we might have found a main supply route for some of the Yeerks technology. If we can take that out, we might be able to slow them down a little, and finally get a leg up in this war"

Leo was silent for a moment, glancing down at me, before moving to lean his hands on the table "All right, where is it?"

"Well, we have found a sort of hidden-"

An alarm suddenly started sounding, going through the entire camp it seemed, everyone suddenly alert and moving.

"Donnie, what is that?"

"I think that might be... Rtaia?" Donnie turned to Rtaia as she bolted off towards the repaired fighter, sharing a look with Ax before they darted off after her.

In spite of myself, I couldn't help but follow the three, hearing Leo call out to me but...

Something... I knew something big was happening.

"Rtaia!" I almost keeled over as I reached the fighter, almost slamming into the side of the door as the three rushed in, Rtaia already at the controls.

"It is a planetary warning... something is coming down towards the earth!"

(It looks like a ship...) Ax looked confused as he sidled up beside her, Donnie in the back and blocking any view of the screen.

"I... I am unable to determine the origin of the small ship... but it seems to have been shot down"

"So... where is it going to-"

"Oh no" Her words stopped me, seeing her ears were flat against her head.

"That's... oh no..." Donnie bolted out the door, and it half looked like he was going to fall backwards, before I realised he was actually looking up at the sky. I followed his gaze...

And my eyes almost popped out of their skull.

Right above us, hurtling across the sky, was a ship that was clearly on fire, spinning wildly.

(That small cruiser is going to hit right near the camp!) Ax sounded frightened now, which was rare for him.

"That... no way these..." I could tell, whoever it was, probably wouldn't survive long, if at all, when their ship hit the ground. That's when I looked down, seeing almost everyone in our camp was looking up at the doomed ship.

"What do we do!" Cassie asked, biting her lip and looking to Jake. For a split second, Jake looked angry, before tearing his eyes away from her.

"We... we'll need to put it out, it'll-"

Suddenly Leo was there, as well as Robert and Jade, Leo putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Amanda, you and the others shift and head towards where that ship is going to crash. We'll grab some gear that might help, and meet you there"

I shared a look with Robert, who nodded, then Jade.

"You got it, boss" She saluted, and I could see she was already starting to shift.

Leo sighed "Don't call me... never mind, let's just get out there"

I nodded "See you there baby"

I heard Raph snort a little, before Donnie grabbed him on his way to the cabin they shared, Mikey not far behind.

Leo kissed my forehead "Be careful. Don't do anything until we get there"

(Wouldn't dream of it) Robert was already taking to the sky, Jade and Rtaia not far behind. I looked back at Leo, nodding, before shifting and catching up with my friends in the sky.

(Rtaia?)

(I have given Donatello a device he can track me with)

(Uh... I think she was askin about the-)

 _ **CRUUUUUUUUUUUUNCHSCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...**_

 _ **BABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Robert never got to finish, cause at that moment the ship hit the ground with tremendous force, making us all jump a little.

All we could do was watch in utter horror as it tore through the trees like they were matchsticks, leaving a massive path of destruction. And after what seemed like the longest time... the ship came to a ear screeching halt. Smoke was now billowing high into the sky...

(Well, this day just turned on it's head) Jade muttered, and I wanted to say something, but I was too horrified at the scene that was unfolding.

If we didn't get there fast, whoever was inside would probably be burnt alive. I could hear small explosions coming from the ship as we drew near...

Unfortunately, Jake also had a point. We needed to get this fire and everything else under control, and fast. Otherwise...

Well, it might attract the wrong attention. And everyone in the valley would be in danger.

(Hope those idiots aren't far behind) I muttered, and Robert chuckled a little.

(Look down, my dear)

I did, seeing flashes of what I could only guess was the turtles, diving through the forest right below us... and gaining ground on us too.

Not too far behind them, was an assortment of earth animals... with the exception of a blue alien darting through the forest.

It made me feel slightly better, to know we'd all be on this, but also...

(Something doesn't feel right) I admitted to Jade, just as we managed to get above the small ship.

(W-what do you mean? I mean, this sudden-)

(I don't know. Something... something is just really wrong here)

(Well... let's just be careful then, okay?)

(Yeah)

We finally reached the crash site, landing a few meters away and shifting back to ourselves. Just as we did, the turtles appeared behind us.

"You guys all right?" Leo asked, looking at all of us.

"Yeah, but we gotta hurry" I moved forward, trying to avoid getting burnt to a crisp as I looked for an hatch or some kind of opening.

"Mand" I heard Jade follow me, as well as one of the turtles, but I was too focused on trying to save whoever was inside.

We didn't have long...

"There!" Jade spotted it before I did, trying to jump over the wreckage around it, but the flames were growing each second.

"Here, this should help" Suddenly a small fire extinguisher was in my hand, looking up at Donnie "Sorry, it was all I could grab on short notice"

"This will do. Everyone grab one, we'll try and work our way towards that door" Leo was suddenly beside me, already starting to work on the flames which were engulfing this part of the ship.

"We need to be careful when we reintroduce oxygen into the ship... it might cause a backdraft" Donnie warned, finding we were all now working away to get to the door.

I heard the Animorphs arrive, but all they could do now was wait for us to finish, and back us up when needed. Donnie could only find a few extinguishers, most he had taken from random stores on our runs around town to get supplies.

Unfortunately, it took us at least five to ten minutes before we were able to get safely to the door, Rachel and Cassie morphing into elephants and seeing if they could get to a body of water nearby, to help us slow down the fire.

"Okay, almost there. We need someone to go see if the door-"

"On it" I dropped my extinguisher, feeling that it was almost out anyway, moving forward carefully towards the door. I looked for a panel or something to open it, seeing something like a lever to pull.

"Mand, be care-" But it was too late, I reached for the lever, instantly regretting it. It was white hot, and I yelped, half jumping back from the door and hitting a solid body.

"Owww"

"I told you to be careful" Leo half scolded, finding he was pulling one of the strips from his shoulder to wrap around my burning hand.

"Sorry, I just-"

I never got to finish, because at that moment the door seemed to pull back a little, a small rush of air puffing out.

Instantly Leo was grabbing me, pulling me back with him and holding me almost protectively. The others moved to either side of us as the door finally slid open, and a figure stepped out, coughing heavily.

It took my eyes a moment to adjust to what I was seeing, but when I did...

My heart felt like it literally stopped, my mouth opening just a little.

"Oh my god" Jade gasped, and I heard Robert swear.

Standing in front of us, was someone we all thought we had lost forever.

"Ithiell?"

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**

 **Ah-HA! Watcha think of that?! Huh huh huh huh huh?!**

 **Please read and review, would be much appreciated! Tanx!**


End file.
